Shrouded Truths
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: Note: This is now considered Canon to a series I plan to write. Edward Ping knew that this mission wasn't going to be a normal one. Afterall, why would 'The Trust' be interested in a Mansion? No matter, he'd find out the truth soon. ...If only he knew beforehand that his life would change forever. And that the Mansion was not just an ordinary Playboy's house. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an entirely new fic that I thought up. It takes place in the same timezone as Kung Fu Panda: Secrets In Shadows, but is a spin-off. So there will be no spoilers to SIS, to alleviate your worries. Some characters may appear from SIS, but their roles will probably not be the same, depending on who I bring in. None of the events in SIS have happened, nor will they, in this fic. This is completely different. Now that I've talked your ears off, lemme shut up and let you read. XD**

**One last note, I have written this based off of 'Resident Evil 4' a scrapped idea they proposed, and The Conduit. There may be other references. I ask that you do not post any spoilers of The Conduit in your reviews, for it would take away from those who have not played the game. There will be no spoilers from the game in my fic, but there will be some characters who have received adopted a few names.**

"_Edward Ping, report to Director Adams immediately."_ The blue vulpine heard as he closed the document he had been writing on his computer. Finally, after a week of being confined to his office, he was at last getting another mission. Or so he hoped. Pushing himself away from his desk, he stood up and flicked off the light of his office and stepped out into Hallway that led to the Hub of his organization.

He had been a member of the Organization called 'The Trust' for the past seven years, and he had reached acclaimed status as a marksman and a scout. He was usually called upon when The Trust needed a structure scoped out. He did not like taking 'Assassinations' but once he read the report, it was for the good of his country. Not just his, the good of America as well. The Trust had been an organization created… More or less as a special 'Secret Service' if you will, carrying out objectives to ensure the safety and security of America and China.

They had adopted the insignia called 'The All-Seeing Eye' that was imprinted onto a star that was emblazoned on a pyramid, two ribbons aligned with stars curved around the pyramid. A third ribbon stretched across the bottom of the tetrahedron that said 'The Trust'.

He stopped at the main desk of the secretary, Luna Moonchild, and waited patiently for her to finish typing before she turned her attention to him. Luna was a Raccoon, and a very lovely one at that. Also she was one of Edward's best friends. She pushed her glasses up her nose, straightening them as she cleared her throat. She wore the regular attire that was expected of a secretary, though she wore a pair of slacks instead of a skirt. Luna had stated that she would NOT wear a skirt. She despised them, as she hated the fact that guys tried to look up her skirt. Edward himself, had unintentionally been guilty, but it was only once. Strangely, and what troubled Edward the most, is she didn't seem to mind when he had come clean about it. Perhaps she was glad he was honest about it?

"He's ready for you." She told him, and he simply nodded in response. "And Edward."

He stopped, looking at her to signal she had his attention. "Try not to piss him off, he's… actually in a good mood for once." she told him.

"Wonder who died and gave him more power?" Edward chuckled, but Luna shot him a warning glance. He gave her a small smile and then Luna's face softened and she smiled back. He assured her he'd be fine with a nod of his head, opening up the door that led to another long hallway and he swallowed the lump in his throat. For some reason he could not explain, while he respected his boss… it was hard to follow an order that contradicted an original objective covered in the Briefing beforehand. Especially when it considered the assassination of a person.

It was unsettling, but he had no choice but to follow the orders. He had learned to live with it, as nothing was set in stone. As he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind, he opened the door to the Director's office, standing at attention as the door closed behind him. Edward stood stone still, tall and proud, his back erect in a straight line. For a long minute, all was silent, then Director Adams' voice spoke from the microphone.

"At ease." He said, and Edward relaxed. "Be seated."

Edward did so, keeping his back erect in the chair, as he knew it would be a mistake to appear that he was slouching in the seat in front of his boss. As if he could see his Boss' eyes anyway, as he was shrouded in the shadows from the top of the mouth up. There was another thing that was unsettling, they had never met in person. Director Adams had always held meetings via video chat, and he never made any appearance in public. He was dressed in a crisp business suit, that much he could tell, with a plain red tie. That was all that the Wolf ever wore, was the same suit. Didn't he had any other clothes? Then again, he had to look professional. He was the boss after all, Edward thought with amusement.

"You requested to see me, Sir?" Edward spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the screen.

"Yes. We have a new assignment for you, did you acquire the E-Mail that was sent to you by Ms. Moonchild at 14:00 hours?" Director Adams asked him, and Edward shook his head.

"No Sir, I apologize." Edward admitted. "I was not aware of any message sent to me. Should I leave to read it now?"

"Negative." Director Adams answered. "I will brief you right now, as it will save time. There is a Mansion in the outskirts of Raccoon City, I assume you are familiar with that town?"

Edward nodded. It was a peaceful little town, surrounded by lush forests. …And also in the mid-Western United States. He wasn't complaining, but the main thing was… why was The Trust interested in a Mansion?

When Director Adams was silent, Edward said, "Yes Sir, I know Raccoon City."

"To start with, this mansion that you see here," the television that Director Adams was communicating on flipped to the picture of a large, expensive Mansion. It looked basically brand new, but why would someone have built it in the middle of the forest? "Has been around since 1967."

"It was created by one, George Trevor," Director Adams said, holding up a file reading it to the Fox. "For a Mr. Oswald E. Spencer, hence the name 'Spencer Mansion' or 'Spencer Estate'. We learned that Mr. Trevor's family and himself, of course, were invited to spend the weekend at the Mansion in the December of 1967 right when the Mansion was completed and… never returned. It is unknown what became of his family, or himself for that matter."

"Sir… are you requesting a search and rescue for a dead man?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

Director Adams shook his head. "Anything but, Mr. Ping. What we are requesting of you, as I am sure you are confused of our interest of this Mansion?"

Edward nodded and the Director continued. "We have brought up Mr. Spencer's old records and found that he was in league with Umbrella."

Edward gripped at the hand rests, digging his claws into them. "Umbrella? I thought they were destroyed."

"The seed of corruption is always present, one need only give birth to the ideals." Director Adams replied. "True, while Mr. Ford had destroyed a vital Umbrella facility in Europe, there are always those who lie in hiding. He only destroyed part of a larger conspiracy, Mr. Ping. But that is not important right now."

Edward nodded, trying to control his emotions. "What are my objectives, Sir?"

"Your objectives are as follows: One) Secure any data regarding Umbrella. We cannot allow anything to fall into the wrong hands or for Umbrella to regain any lost documents that my be useful to us and/or them in that Mansion. Two) Neutralize anything that will get in the way of your objective or anything that will hamper your mission. Anyone who opposes your objective to gather data on Umbrella, eliminate them. Three) If the data cannot be obtained, destroy it." Director Adams told him.

"Sir, I do not mean to object, but what makes you think there is anything left in the Mansion?" Edward asked.

"Remember when I said Mr. Spencer was in league with Umbrella?" Director Adams sighed. "He _was_ in league, but is no more. The Mansion was constructed in secret, away from Umbrella's prying eyes. It appears he was constructing the Mansion so he could strike back at Umbrella for… reasons unknown."

"I see, Sir." the Fox said, thinking.

"Records on the Mansion were very scarce, we were lucky to have found data on it at all, Mr. Ping. Also, I should mention, it has a cloaking field so all that appears would be forestry around, so Mr. Spencer could work in peace, I assume. Any questions, Mr. Ping?" Director Adams finished.

Edward looked up, straight into the eyes he knew were observing him from the shadows of Director Adams' office. "When do I set out, Sir?"

"ASAP. Preferably in fifteen minutes. I will give you additional files to brief you more on the trip, Mr. Ping. Dismissed." Director Adams said, clearing his throat. Edward stood, nodding and turned to leave.

"Mr. Ping." the Fox turned, giving the Director his full attention. "I know that you have had a history with Umbrella, but I ask of you, do not let your past hate cloud your judgment."

Edward stood for a full minute, then nodded. "I won't let you down, Sir."

"See that you don't." Director Adams said, then his T.V. winked off.

The Fox closed the door behind him, next to Luna's desk and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and sighing. He winced, memories coming back to him…

"Eddie…?" The Fox jumped suddenly at the soft voice of Luna, gasping for breath as he tried to control his beating heart. "Are you alright?"

He blinked a few times, not realizing he had been crying. Damn it, there goes some cool points, he wiped his eyes. He turned his head, seeing Luna and Brad looking at him with worried expressions. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, honest." He lied, knowing full well they didn't believe him.

"It was the memory again, wasn't it?" Luna asked softly.

Edward didn't answer. "I got a new assignment."

Luna sighed, shaking her head at Edward's change of topic. "What's it about this time?"

"Ah… to investigate an Umbrella defector's Mansion in mid-Western U.S." Edward replied, noting Luna and Brad's change of expressions. "What?"

"You're taking it just because of Umbrella, aren't you?" Brad asked. The Jackal was dressed in a pair of combat boots and black jeans and a marine issued t-shirt that had belonged to his brother. Apparently he had just got off of work in training new pilot recruits.

"I didn't." Edward glared. "Director Adams asked for me, and I accepted."

"Still…" Luna said gently, then fell silent, going back to her computer.

"Hey." Edward said to Luna after a minute of silence, giving her a smile. "Happy birthday."

Luna gave a small smile, blushing a little. "T-Thanks Eddie."

"Sure thing. I have something for you when I get back, I shouldn't be too long." The Fox grinned a little, nodding to Brad. "Let's go, we have to get ready."

"But I just got off of training the recruits!" Brad groaned as the Fox clapped him on the back, leading him toward the armory and soon gave up. "Alright."

"Eddie!" Luna called out, getting his attention. When he looked at her, she struggled to find some words, at least it seemed like it. But all she said was: "Good luck."

"Thanks Lu." Edward offered her a comforting smile. Her birthday was a… sensitive subject, but that didn't mean she didn't like her friends remembering. In fact, her friends remembering seemed to bring her more joy and help erase waht had happened when she was fourteen...

Brad laughed when they rounded a corner and started toward the armory. Edward didn't really see what was funny, as he settled on staring at the Jackal.

"What, dare I ask, is so funny?" He asked his friend, but the Jackal shook his head and refused to answer. He sighed and gave up after Brad refused again to answer.

"Are you laughing at what happened to Luna?" Edward pushed Brad against the wall, glaring in his face.

"N-No! Of course not! It's horrible!" Brad answered quickly. "You and I both know that's not something to laugh at! I was laughing... well... nevermind."

"No, tell me now." Edward calmed down slightly, releasing Brad.

"I'll tell you later, alright? You got to keep your head straight for the mission." The Jackal replied and Edward reluctantly agreed after a minute of silence.

* * *

"Well… I highly doubt you'll need any heavy weaponry, Mr. Ping." The weapons specialist, Leon Kennedy, replied. "So I believe your best bet would be to go classic. Here is a six and a half inch blade, for close quarters if you should need it. And a standard issued 9mm handgun."

Edward surveyed the knife, noting how balanced it was for it's size. He accepted the web-gear and strapped it around his chest, sheathing the knife in it's holder. Looking over the standard 9mm, he checked the clip and made sure it was loaded, shoving the clip back in the gun and holstered the gun at his hip. He allowed two extra clips, but no more, as he wouldn't think he would need any more nor would he have any reason to use it. And he did not want to weigh himself down.

Edward was a blue Fox, and was currently dressed in a skin-tight gray muscle shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black steel-toed boots. A holster with his special knife was strapped to his right thigh, and that was it. He tightened the web-gear a little, making sure it was tight to where it wouldn't slip or cause discomfort.

"Finally, here's a visor that's connected straight to Director Adams. Whatever you see, he will see when you're exploring the place." Leon stated, handing Edward a blue visor. As he slipped it on, a wire weaved around the back of his head and attached itself, making sure it stayed in place. Leon grinned. "You can thank Q for the Visor, he really put some effort into it, he made it specifically for you."

"Nice…" Edward commented, looking around. "Holy shit, it even displays the current ammo I'm carrying, even in the gun itself. Vital signs, that'll be useful. And… Brad, why are you nervous?"

The Visor also alerted him to the emotional and physical aspects of a person, and right now, Brad was nervous as hell.

"Just… nervous, is all. No real reason." Brad said, shaking his head. Edward looked at Leon, whose vital signs were in sync and without anomaly, and he just shrugged.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to head out, kid." Leon said, nodding. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Leon." Edward grinned, accompanying Brad to the hanger. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight anything, and it always seemed to go that way at first. Then everything went to hell, as that was just his luck.

* * *

**_-July 24__th__, 2038 15:23 hours-_**

"I see… so, basically this Spencer guy wanted to get revenge on Umbrella for some kind of deal cut they did?" Brad asked through the headset.

Edward nodded. "Apparently, Umbrella didn't want to pay him squat for something he helped create. It doesn't say what, Q wasn't able to get that, unfortunately. I'm guessing it's that, and some vital secrets to Umbrella are the only things that are missing. So… that's basically what I have to find out."

"How the hell are we supposed to find this thing?" Brad asked, looking around. The helicopter was just above the trees, as they skimmed the place for the hidden Mansion.

"It's called a 'Hidden Mansion' for a reason, dumbass." Edward chuckled, patting Brad on the shoulder. "Though… There! It's right there!"

He pointed and Brad nodded, guiding the helicopter downward to the invisible field that covered the Mansion. It was easy for Edward to spot, as he had his visor on, and not only that, the shimmering effect of the cloaking device was a dead giveaway. Well, it was a dead giveaway for those who were looking for it. But he guessed that it was meant only to deceive people who were passing by quickly, as where it was located was too far for people to find simply by hiking. It touched down, and Edward released himself from his seat.

"Maybe pick me up at around… I'll radio when I need pick-up, alright?" Edward settled on that, as it wouldn't be very beneficial if Brad showed up just as he found something.

He nodded. "You got it, Ed. Good luck, man."

They clasped arms. "Thanks, and don't worry, I'll be careful."

"I don't, but Luna does. Don't get hurt or she'll bust your ass up more. She always worries herself sick, afraid you won't come back to her." Brad chuckled.

"Wait, what was that?" Edward stepped out of the helicopter, to look back at the Jackal.

"Nothing man, do your job." Brad chuckled and the Fox swore he heard 'Dense'. But he shook his head, looking over the Mansion. It was very impressive, but he knew he would never want to live at a place like this, too large. So much space and don't know what to do with it.

Waving at Brad when he took to the air again, Edward Ping turned back to the Mansion and frowned. Squinting, he looked at a window on the second floor, the curtain was fluttering. He just dismissed it as a simple draft, the place was old as dirt anyways. But it basically looked brand new, as if it were just completed yesterday.

As he started to walk toward the steps, he froze. Clenching his hands into fists, he had that age old feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around, getting paranoid for a second.

"_What is it, Mr. Ping?"_ Edward jumped involuntarily as Director Adams' voice sounded from his earpiece.

"Sorry Sir, thought I saw something." The Fox replied, willing his voice to remain even. He shook his head, continuing on his way toward the steps and right as he placed his foot on the first tread, he yelped in surprise as something knocked him over to the floor. He got to his feet quickly, grabbing his knife and ripped it out of the sheathe, getting into stance.

But there was nothing around. He slowly eased up, wondering what the hell had hit him. He sheathed his knife, blinking in surprise.

"Sir, did you see that?" he asked aloud.

"_You tripped."_ Director Adams' voice was disapproving.

"No, something hit me, I swear, Sir." Edward said in his defense.

"_Say something did. It appears there is nothing in the vicinity at this point."_ Director Adams commented.

"Sorry Sir." Edward replied, walking toward the steps and began up the porch, putting his hand to the doorknob. As soon as his furred hand touched the handle, a sharp pain suddenly lanced from his arm. He clutched it in pain, and saw that his right arm was bleeding. He examined the cut, around three to four inches, but not very deep. He blinked as he focused his attention forward, seeing slight movement. And it appeared as if something was wearing a steath field, the same as what cloaked the Mansion, was heading in his direction. And _fast._

Gripped by sudden fear, Edward grabbed the door handle, yanking the door open and apparently hitting whatever it was coming toward him, and hastily went inside. Slamming the door behind himself, he attempted to control his breathing. His visor read 'Emotional Anxiety' and 'Right arm bleeding', causing him to growl. Bandaging his wound, he berated himself. He wasn't supposed to show fear, though… he knew that he probably would never be able to master the ability to not show emotions. After all, he didn't want to become a hard-ass who didn't show emotions and followed the rules by the book to the strictest notion.

More or less, for lack of simple term, he didn't want to end up like Adams.

"_Any idea on what that was, Mr. Ping?"_ Adams' question, reflected his thoughts.

"Sir, if I knew, I would have said already." Edward replied, finally able to control his breathing. He blinked in surprise, his mouth hanging open as he surveyed the Foyer of the Mansion. "Wow… this place is amazing…"

**A/N: That concludes the first chapter to a brand new fic. I hope you weren't disappointed. But anyways, it's the first chapter, introducing new characters, new setting and all that. I hope you have enjoyed this so far, and this'll be updated as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for enjoying the last chap. I'm glad that you all loved it so far, as I'm sure it's something different than from what you usually see me writing. Anyways, onward to the chap.**

**-July 24th, 2038 15:26 hours-  
**

Edward looked around, and this place definitely had some money put into it. Stairs led up to the second story, parting on the left and right, and a balcony loomed over the perimeter of the room. Dotted around the room were several candelabra with candles that cried wax, but what was strange was as the wax dripped to the holder, it… disappeared.

"Sir, do you see that?" Edward asked, pointing at the candle fixtures.

"_Enough dawdling on scenery, Mr. Ping."_ Adams spoke in a tone that meant business. _"You've more important things to do than to admire architecture."_

"No offense, Sir. But I may get clues by examining the artwork of the house, you never know." Edward retorted, keeping his voice even.

"_That may be…"_ Adams spoke, going silent again.

Edward stepped up to the window near the door and peered out, trying to see if he could find whatever had tried to attack him. He squinted, and could just faintly make out a shape that resembled a person. However… it appeared that the person, if it even was one, was wearing some kind of stealth field, similar to the one that cloaked the house.

"Sir, are you seeing this?" Edward asked.

"_I see the outside of the house, what we are here for is _inside_ the house. Stop wasting valuable time and get to work."_ Adams spoke in a firm voice, and Edward could have sworn there was a hint of malice, but he shook his head.

"Sorry Sir, moving out." the young Fox apologized. He looked around and decided to scope out the first floor as his primary course of action for the moment. Stepping up to the door on the top right of the room, he apprehensively grasped the doorknob and turned, but it held firm. Locked.

Examining closer, he saw that an emblem of a chest armor piece was carved into the doorknob. He looked to his left, and saw stairs that led down a little ways, deciding to take them. It was a passageway underneath the stairs, double iron doors stood together that seemed to lead to another passageway parallel to the stairs. Contrary to the stairs, this passage appeared to go down, as for as he could tell, into the basement. He gripped the handles of the doors, but they wouldn't budge. This was locked as well. Two hexagonal indentations were on the door, apparently some kind of lock. He probably needed to find two hexagonal objects in order to open this one.

Walking back up the steps, as it looped around underneath the main stairs and he came up on the opposite side of the room, Edward tried the twin oak doors. Unlike the ones he tried before, this pair of doors opened easily and let him pass. Shutting the door behind him, he was unnerved slightly as the loud _'Tick-Tock'_ of a Grandfather clock echoed throughout the dining room.

"A dining room…" He said softly, admiring the expansive table that extended from one end of the room to the other.

"_Yes, I can see that Mr. Ping. Anything_ useful?" Adams asked.

"Give me a minute." Edward muttered under his breath. He began walking toward the other side of the room, checking out a portrait of two men running each other through with a sword. They wore old Victorian stylized clothing, each armed with a saber. One knight thrust his sword through the head of his opponent while he himself received a stab to the chest.

Passing by that, he examined the Grandfather Clock and noticed an inscription. It read:_ "When the two have run each other through, the path to one's destiny will open."_

"Strange…" Edward shook his head, continuing on his way to the grand fireplace at the end of the hall. There was a door on his right, but he was more intrigued by the hearth. What troubled the Fox, was that the fire appeared to have been lit just recently.

"Sir, is it possible that someone is still present inside this house?" He asked.

"_Impossible. This house was constructed in secret. The only ones who knew about this house were Mr. Spencer and Mr. Trevor."_ Adams replied._ "It was never put 'On the Market'."_

"Sir, with all due respect, those two men could not have constructed a mansion of this size alone. They had to have had help." Edward reasoned.

"_True. While records do say that Mr. Spencer had hired help. It… does not give any details of any of the men returning, they have apparently gone missing over the course of the completion of the Mansion. Supposedly, documents state that the building crew never lasted for more than a week, and each week, new members of a building crew showed up to complete what was left by the last group."_ Adams answered.

"And… you didn't think to include this in the briefing files?" Edward blinked.

"_I did not think it was important enough and- Mr. Ping, what is that? On your left."_ Adams asked, and the Fox looked.

Kneeling, he examined the spot and felt an involuntary chill creep up his spine. "It's blood… but what from?"

"_It appears there is more to this Mansion than I originally thought, Mr. Ping."_ Adams said as he was apparently thinking. _"New objective, find whatever has caused those bloodstains."_

"Understood, Sir." Edward nodded, standing up and turning to the door and walked over to it. He opened it up, stepping through and found himself in a dark hallway.

Light fixtures dotted the hallway, but did nothing but add dim light to the vestibule. Turning left, he entered a little den and his blood ran cold. It was his old comrade, Kenneth Frost, who had gone missing two years prior. He was still breathing! Dropping to his side, he applied pressure to the wound in the spot between his shoulder and neck, trying to stop the bleeding. He grabbed a first aid spray and applied it to disinfect the wound. It… appeared to be a gash from some kind of bladed weapon.

"Frost! It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Edward told him, pressing harder, to which his friend let out a small moan in pain. "Sorry man."

"E…Ed… G-Get… out…" Frost grabbed his arm, coating the arm of his jacket with a crimson handprint. "G-Get out… while… still… can…"

His grip slacked and his eyes went wild before they settled on the ceiling as Frost took his last breath. His body went stiff and his hand fell against his chest, there was nothing more Edward could do.

"Sir… requesting retrieval for Frost." Edward spoke, his voice thick.

"_It shames me to admit this, Mr. Ping, but we cannot at this moment."_ Adams replied after a minute of silence.

"Why not?" Edward demanded, trying not to let the anger in his voice.

"_We would, Mr. Ping. But there is air traffic right now, we can't spare anything without the right clearance, we're doing our best to gain the right prerequisites. Apparently we needed some type of document to _legally_ fly to and from the Mansion."_ Adams answered, keeping his voice calm.

Edward sighed. "Understood, Sir."

The young fox closed Frost's eyes putting both hands over his chest for the tiger's one last honor. Noticing that a camera was strapped to his shoulder, he pressed the open button and retrieved the data chip that lay inside. Perhaps this would give him insight to how Frost was attacked?

"Sir, permission to view this? Maybe it would give us a clue as to what happened here." Edward asked.

"_Granted. Proceed."_ Adams replied, probably as eager to see what had transpired as Edward was.

Slipping the chip into the little computer on his visor, he accessed the last recording taken and allowed it to play. For a minute, there was static…

And then it flickered to the view on the floor in the dining room, to where Frost picked himself up off the floor. The bloodstain on the dining room floor was from Frost! He groaned, apparently rubbing his head as he cursed silently.

"_Damn heights…"_ Frost muttered, starting to limp toward the door Edward had just come through. Flicking the safety off of his handgun, he opened the door and aimed forward, closing the door and retrieved his flashlight. Keeping his gun pointed forward, his flashlight aimed in front of him, he turned right and began down the hallway.

For a moment, all that was to be heard was Frost's breathing and footsteps on the carpeted floor. He stopped in front of one of the numerous doorways and attempted to open it, however, it wouldn't budge. As he grunted in annoyance, the door suddenly flung open and smacked him a little ways back from whence he came.

"_What the fu-"_ Frost began to swear, then leapt to his feet, aiming his gun forward and shined his light. _"Freeze! Drop the hook now!"_

However, there was nothing there. But as Edward squinted, he could faintly see a floating hook. It was connected to a long chain and a shackle apparently bound it to some invisible force. Apparently Frost could see it, Edward could not. He could see a faint outline, but that was all he could see. The shape took a small step toward Frost.

"_I said 'Freeze'!"_ Frost yelled, aiming his gun for a kill-shot. As the shape raised the hook to apparently toss it, Frost fired a single bullet. However, it didn't seem to affect the shape at all, as it threw it's hook and sliced into the wound that Edward had found him with. The shape grabbed the chain and yanked it back, giving Frost a second gash to the same spot.

The shape stood over Frost as he tried to get back up, but to no avail. The figure knelt next to Frost, pushing it's face into his and let out an unearthly moan. The shape seemed to have the same cloaking field as the ones Edward had seen outside. Standing up and walking away, leaving Frost to die, it disappeared back into the room it had sprung from. Frost started to crawl back to where he was and collapsed in the den Edward had found him. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, the camera showed Edward approaching him and attempted to stop his wound.

Then the video flicked off as Edward had retrieved the chip from Frost's camera.

The Fox was silent for a few minutes, Adams did not speak either. Both of them were wondering the same thing. What the hell had Mr. Spencer created? Or… was it even a creation? Was it… a ghost?

"S-Sir…" Edward began, his mouth going dry.

"_Mr. Ping… I suggest if you should ever encounter… whatever that thing was, do not think of fighting. Just run."_ Adams told him.

"Okay, you're going to make me go through this Mansion _**alone**_ with some kind of freak-a-zoid running around?" Edward shot back.

"_That is the way it has to be for now, we are unable to send reinforcements. I am sorry, Mr. Ping. If you choose to decline this mission, it will not go on record and we will retrieve you ASAP."_ Adams replied.

Edward thought it over long and hard, then shook his head. "I'm staying. I have to do this… for Frost. Otherwise he would have died for nothing."

Adams was silent, seeming satisfied with his answer. "I am going to send you his data so Q can analyze it. Maybe he can find an explanation as to what the hell that was."

"_We just received it. I am sending it to Q right now."_ Adams responded.

Edward turned, leaving Frost reluctantly and exited the way he came, going into the dining room once again. Ignoring the _'Tick-Tick-Tick' _of the Grandfather clock, he exited the dining room and entered the main foyer again. Going across the room to the double doors adjacent to the ones that led to the dining room, these doors were unlocked and he found himself in a gallery. In the middle of the room was a statue of a woman wearing a toga holding a jar, apparently before modesty was practiced, as the toga did not cover her entire chest.

And assortment of painting after painting was spread over the walls, but his eyes remained on the toga woman with the jar. Not because it was basically a nude woman, but because there seemed to be something fluttering in the jar itself.

"_Mr. Ping, if you want to stare at women, I suggest a Harlot club."_ Adams said, sounding annoyed.

"There's something in that jar, Sir." Edward replied, looking around for something to push over to the statue so he could reach it. The statue was twice as tall as he was, so he could not reach it by simply trying to jump. And he ruled out climbing, as that would mar the sculpture. And… he had no intentions of laying a hand on a woman like that, even if it was a statue.

"_Mr. Ping… now that I have seen the way you perform your missions, I see that you let curiosity get the best of you."_ Adams sighed.

"Sir, with all due respect, you said explore the Mansion. I'm exploring." Edward rebutted, defending himself.

Seeing a corridor with a dresser pushed in front of it, he grabbed the sides of it and pulled. It was slightly heavy, but well within his limits in terms of moving. He pulled it over the marble floor until it sat next to the statue. Climbing up onto dresser, Edward reached up and his fingers grazed some kind of paper inside the jar. Getting it by pinching his fingers together and leaning up on his tiptoes to reach it, he pulled it out and examined it.

"Ha, see Sir, this will be useful." Edward smirked. It was a map of the first floor, with every room marked and with a few things labeled. But for either convenience or from mere warning, he was not sure. He could barely read the cursive writing, but he was able to make most of it out. Lifting his visor up, as it obscured some of his view, he peered closer at the map, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye.

Whipping his head up, his mouth hung agape as the statue moved. Moved! The woman's eyes bore into him and she raised her free hand to cover her exposed breast, she glared fiercely at him and growled.

"_Learn some manners!"_ She snarled, and spat. A blue-ish liquid flew from her mouth, splashing into his eyes and immediately began to burn. _"That'll teach you to stare at women!"_

"Son of a-!" Edward swore, covering his eyes and fell to the ground, trying to rub his eyes.

"_Mr. Ping, what happened, are you alright?"_ Adams asked urgently.

"You didn't see that statue move!" Edward snarled, trying to make the pain go away.

"_I saw a liquid jet out of the mouth of the statue, but nothing of the sort in terms of the statue actually _moving_, Mr. Ping. Curiosity killed the cat, you seemed to have activated some sort of defense mechanism." _Adams told him.

"Curiosity killed the _fox_! Son of a _bitch_! That hurt!" Edward groaned, finally getting his vision back as the pain subsided. He gasped, blinking a few times to clear his vision and looked around. It did not appear as if the liquid had impaired his vision at all, he picked himself up off of the floor and dusted himself off. He spared a glance at the statue, wary of it for a moment before he shook his head and started to walk toward the corridor he dragged the dresser from.

Entering the corridor, he examined a large picture frame that was covered by a cloth and then turned a corner. He came to a dead end, basically this seemed to be a storage closet, as all that appeared to be here were boxes filled with various items and knick-knacks along with a shelf that had a few items on it. He examined a dagger, turning it in his hand and shrugged, deciding to take it anyways. Turning around, as nothing was useful, he began down the corridor again.

"Okay Sir, THAT was a waste of time. But on the bright side, I'm one dagger richer." Edward told Adams, who merely sighed in response. But as Edward rounded the corner, he froze and his grin was wiped from his face. He clenched his hand into a fist, slowly slipping out his handgun with his free hand, his eyes straight ahead.

"_Mr. Ping, what is it?"_ Adams asked.

"The… the hooked man…" Edward replied quietly. But what was strange, was that Edward could actually see the Hooked Man. A faint blue tint slightly colored his vision, and he knew not if it was from the Hooked Man or something else entirely. The air was noticeably colder and he could see his breath as the Hooked Man stared straight at Edward.

Edward could not figure out what species it was, as the blood marred his face and he was without a tail. Though he could tell that he was a furred man, as it stuck up in points where the blood was. Blood ran down from the top of his head and, like his attire, it was dried on his face. He had piercing crimson eyes and a gruesome smile. His teeth and mouth were covered in fresh gore, as if he had just gotten done feeding on flesh.

The shackle was tightened around the creature's left wrist, a long chain connected the hook to the shackle, just like the Fox had seen in Frost's video. For attire, the Hooked Man appeared to be wearing a tight-fitting cotton t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of something he remembered being called 'artificial leather pants'. Blood stained the white shirt from the right shoulder down the chest and ended at the stomach, presumably where it dried as it stopped bleeding. The pants were also stained dark brown in numerous places, mostly the kneels and shins.

The hook however, was sharp, clean and shown with a metallic brilliance. Edward, obviously, did not admire it's beauty and kept his eyes trained on watching the creature's movements.

He involuntary took a step back, full well knowing there was no place to run if he turned around.

"_Mr. Ping, are you daft? Run!"_ Adams commanded in his earpiece. Edward blinked and waited not for the Hooked Man to approach him. He ran out of the corridor and attempted to open the door right next to it, but to no avail. Turning, he knew that the Hooked Man was well aware he was trying to escape and he blocked the only exit. It let out the same unearthly moan that Edward heard on the recording, although this was a little higher in pitch, as if the creature was in genuine surprise.

Edward trained his gun on him, full well knowing it was useless. Bullets didn't affect it, but what other choice did he have? Maybe he could distract it or, if he would be able to run fast enough, provoke the creature to approach him and then he could make a run for it.

"_You're in trouble now…"_ the statue turned to look at Edward with an evil smirk. _"Oh well, one more dead man to keep all of us company… and to be honest, you_ are_ kind of cute..._"

The young Fox gulped, what the hell could he do? _"Mr. Ping! I suggest you get out of there!"_ Adams' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Edward snapped.

"_You can't repel entities yet… you do not have the proper weapon…"_ a small voice echoed in his head, he shook it and glared at the Hooked Man and the Statue.

"_He will approach you, once he gets halfway toward you, run…"_ the voice told Edward, and he blinked in surprise. No sooner had the voice said that, the Hooked Man began to take a step toward him. Then another and another.

"_He's halfway, _run!"The voice shouted in his head, and Edward wasted no time, he ran past the statue, as it stood between him and the Hooked Man, and nearly knocked the doors off it's hinges as he barreled past, slamming them shut and he tried to lock it, but there was no way.

"_He will not follow… not yet…"_ the voice said in an attempt to alleviate his worries.

"The hell?" Edward whispered. "Sir, are you hearing that?"

"_The only thing I hear is silence of my office and your speaking, Mr. Ping. Are you getting paranoid? Perhaps you should reconsider this mission, let someone else take it."_ Adams attempted to reason, but Edward shook his head.

"No sir, I'm staying. I have to figure out what the hell this is all about." Edward answered.

"_You have a weapon that can be used… but not the right Element. You must unlock your Spiritual Element in order to repel the entities you will face in this Mansion…"_ the voice spoke quietly in his head, and Edward really did wonder if he was going insane.

**A/N: Well here you go, new chapter after the small writer's block I had. In case you are wondering, what I have explained so far in terms of the layout of the Mansion is from the first Resident Evil game. You should check that out for more details, as I can only describe so much. Well, hope you enjoyed this chap, I'll put the next one up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, to point it out, I changed Luna's species from Lynx to Raccoon. I like Raccoons better so yeah, deal with it. XD So I just wanted to say that, and I went back and edited/added/removed a bit of dialogue from the first chap and fixed some errors I missed. So anyways, to the chap!**

"Who is this?" Edward demanded aloud. "Where are you?"

"_Mr. Ping, who on earth are you talking to?"_ Adams asked, but Edward ignored him.

"_**Think… don't speak, Edward."**_ the voice said to him and it felt as if the voice echoed in his mind.

_Some kind of multiple personality shit? _Edward thought.

"_**Barely, Edward. Look, you want to survive this Mansion, right?"**_ the voice asked him.

_What happened here?_ Edward asked. _Can you at least tell me that?_

"_**Let's just say… be careful who you trust."**_ the voice responded after a moment of silence. _**"Now… you need to unlock your Spiritual Element. Go to the Courtyard, it's located through the door on the fork of the stairs."**_

Edward was skeptical about this voice, and for the moment he considered dismissing it as mere post-traumatic stress disorder or something, but then the voice said something weird:

"_**Look at the back of your right palm, there is a mark…"**_and he looked and his eyes bulged out of his head. On the back of his right hand, there was indeed a mark. It was black, as if someone had branded it onto his skin. Blue fur surrounded the mark, but the mark _itself_ was devoid of fur, he could feel only smooth skin.

The part that pointed toward his knuckles was a teardrop. Four little wing-like… things sprouted from the tear to curve upward as if in flight. And two long lines, the tips near the wings, curved to point at each other, and ran down the back of his palm, stopping to point at his wrist. Edward stared at it long and hard, trying to discern where it had come from.

"_**You have always been a Chosen One, Edward. There are others like you in the world, some you may call allies, some you call foes. I cannot explain right now."**_ the voice said. _**"Hurry to the Courtyard."**_

"_Mr. Ping, what is that on your hand?"_ Adams asked, and Edward did something he had always wanted to do, he cut the transmission off so Adams could neither see nor hear anything. He grinned as Adams must have been in uproar right about now.

_Tell me your name._ Edward thought.

There was a long moment silence before the voice answered again. _**"…Call me Prometheus."**_

_Alright, Prometheus, I'll go to the Courtyard, but I expect answers._ Edward thought, and he felt the voice's satisfaction.

"_**Then go and you will get your answers."**_ Prometheus replied. The Fox knew that Prometheus wasn't going to tell him right now, so he had no choice but to do as he said. He slowly, tentatively walked up the stairs and stopped at the fork that led left and right up to the second story and stared at the doorway before him. It was part of a large painting of a man and woman, possibly dancing. He couldn't make it out.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted with the fading sunlight of the evening that was starting. He cautiously made his way down the stone steps and finally realized that the courtyard had led to a graveyard. He looked around, for anything that would distinguish where exactly he was supposed to meet the voice, but nothing stood out of the ordinary.

_Ok… what kind of game are you playing, 'Prometheus'?_ Edward thought, annoyed and slightly angry. Why did he need to listen?

"_**Fifth row, third from the last, Edward."**_ Prometheus answered, ignoring the Fox's tone. _**"Yes… that's my grave."**_

_The fu…. You're a ghost!_ Edward thought as he approached the gravestone that the voice indicated. _And… you died at eight years old? In 2030..._

"…_**Trust me, Edward."**_ The voice said and for some reason Edward couldn't explain… he did. As the Fox knelt in front of the grave, he brushed his fingertips across the stone and then pain lanced in his hand, the mark starting to glow an icy-blue, a deeper blue than the color of his fur.

* * *

_-Flash-_

Edward was falling… But he felt… at peace.

Was he dying? Had a Sniper taken him out with a headshot?

"No… you're not dead, you're in the Spiritual World." Prometheus' voice echoed through the nothingness. Snapping his eyes open, as he was falling headfirst, he saw nothing but blackness. Looking up… or… in the case that he was falling, looking _down_ he could see a large circular floor that was fast approaching him. He shut his eyes as he tried to right himself, but he was surprised when his feet touched the ground as if he had simply leapt off a couch.

Opening his eyes, his mouth hung open as he surveyed the floor. He couldn't tell the exact diameter, but… it was huge. And… strange. The stain-glass floor depicted Edward leaning on open air, eyes closed. In his right hand, the mark glowing the same icy-blue, was a sword that seemed to be made purely out of ice. His clothing was slightly the same, with one addition, a midnight black cloak was tied at his neck, the hood down. Four circles, two holding the portraits of Luna and Brad, the other two… he was not sure. One was a female Snow Tigress, and the other was a male Wolf who seemed the youngest out of all of them.

"Yeah, the youngest one is me." Edward looked up to see a small Wolf child walking toward him, Prometheus, and now that they were face-to-face, the Fox could make out the youth in his voice.

"…What the heck did you do to me?" The Fox asked Prometheus, wary of the child. The Wolf held up his hands as if to ward off an attack and looked the Fox in the eyes.

"You need to unlock your Spiritual Element, Ping." Prometheus replied. "That's why you're here."

"Cut the crap, kid." Edward's patience was wearing thin. "What the hell is a Spiritual Element? What did you mean that I was a Chosen One?"

Prometheus groaned and covered his face with his hand, shaking his head. "By the Gods… I swear…"

"A Spiritual Element is exactly what it sounds like, Edward." Prometheus said. "There are very few who are born to carry the bloodline of a Reaper. And before you ask, yes, I said Reaper. And before you ask about that, a Reaper is a subordinate of Death."

"…So you're saying… that I have to judge people on where they are sent in the Afterlife?" Edward asked, keeping his temper in check. Even though he had the appearance of an eight year old, he would have been at least sixteen right now. Hence his 'smart ass' attitude.

"Naturally." Prometheus replied. "There are Thirteen Reapers, One Healer, and One Death. The Thirteen Reapers come together in the Court of Ragnarok once every hundred years and place the final judgment on whether a soul would be sent to Heaven, Hell, or given another chance at life. If the third option is chosen for a soul, the Healer restores their life-force and allows them to walk amongst the living once more. If it is either Heaven or Hell… let's just say they are escorted by Death to… wherever it is they're going."

"…So I'm a Judge on a Court of fifteen people. And… wait, once every _hundred_ years? Are you saying I would live forever?" Edward asked, not liking the idea.

"You're not invincible, Edward. Anything that would kill a normal man would kill you. You are immortal and that means you will simply not age. Disease, stab wounds, gunshot wounds, heart attack, anything that causes natural death can still kill you." Prometheus answered, and that alleviated Edward's fears, but only slightly. "And that is what I meant by you being a Chosen One, you are one of the Thirteen Reapers required for the next court. You and another are required, one you will meet soon."

"Wha? Wait, I still have questions!" Edward started, seeing Prometheus starting to back up. "I haven't even unlocked my Spiritual Element!"

Now that Edward thought about it, this sounded crazy! He was definitely losing his mind. He was apparently attacked by some kind of Ghost, but maybe it was a prisoner inside the Mansion that had lost _his_ mind. Was this some kind of trick? To lure people here and make them lose their sanity?

_Stop thinking like that! You're fueling the madness! _The Fox chided himself.

Edward shook his head to clear it. "How do I unlock it? My Spiritual Element?"

"Trauma, emotional or physical. Extreme stress, such as a fight. You could be fighting for your life and it will activate, it all depends on the person." Prometheus answered.

"…That helps." Edward sighed. And Prometheus shrugged.

"I can't tell you how to unlock it for you. That is something you have to figure out for yourself. I was only permitted, as your Helper, to give you this information. I cannot tell you exactly how to unlock your Spiritual Element." the Wolf replied. "Now… I think you should go back to the Living."

_-Flash-_

* * *

Edward groaned, cracking his eyes open to be greeted to darkness. His body felt numb as he tried to lift himself up, the tingling sensation of needles poking his skin persisted as he regained control of his hands and arms. He groaned again as he started to prop himself up.

He heard a gasp, then a sharp pain throbbed on his head as he felt the hilt of a handgun strike him on the back of the head. He collapsed, succumbing to the darkness as he heard someone curse.

"_Oh shit… I'm so sorry!"_ the voice, for it was obviously female, said quickly as Edward felt soft hands turn him over and felt his head rest in the woman's lap. He could faintly make out a Snow White Tigress through the fog of his slipping consciousness and then his eyes closed as he felt the woman lightly touch the wound on the back of his head.

And then he knew no more, falling unconscious.

_**-Four Days Later-**_

Before he even opened his eyes, the dull throb of his head told Edward that he was still alive. That was a relief, but still, the pain hurt like hell when he opened his eyes. He quickly shut them as the sun had set and was stabbing his eyes. He turned his head away from the window and shifted slightly in his bed, then quickly sat up as realization dawned over him.

How'd he get back home? WHY was he back home when he should have been on an important mission? He swung his legs over the side of his bed, his feet brushing against the coldness of his floor, causing him to growl as he involuntarily shivered. Slowly standing up, putting a hand to his head, he trudged out of his room and was greeted with a heavenly aroma.

"Luna…?" Edward asked aloud, knowing full well it wasn't Brad. He couldn't cook. He slowly walked into his kitchen and found it was his grandfather, Mr. Ping, fixing him dinner, as it was around the time for that particular meal.

"Sorry, I know that it's your food, but I knew you'd be up today so I figured I'd surprise you with some dinner." Mr. Ping gave a small smile as he set the pot aside to simmer until it was ready. "How's your head?"

Edward so confused by these sudden events that at first, he had forgotten his own name. That was how bad he was confused. He didn't know if it was the surprise of seeing his grandfather, or if it was the aching of his head, or both, that made his mind go blank. He just simply nodded, and mumbled a 'Fine'.

He whipped his head toward the direction of his door, regretting it as pain throbbed in his head, to see a woman enter in with a bundle of groceries in her arms. Under normal circumstances, Edward would have helped out, but he was still woozy from the head wound. Mr. Ping exited the kitchen and helped her set the groceries down.

"Thank you, Candice. I appreciate it." Mr. Ping smiled, beginning to put the groceries away. Edward assumed it was to replace the ones his grandfather already used.

"It's the least I could do." The woman named 'Candice' replied. "No… scratch that. The least I could do is make sure my partner is recovering nicely."

"…P-Partner?" Edward asked, his mouth dry.

"I'm a transfer from America, I'm basically more or less in your division now. And your Director 'Adams' has… for some reason taken an interest in me and has tasked me with being your partner." The Snow Tigress answered. "I was tasked with pretty much the same Assignment as you were, only thing is is that I was given the Assignment AFTER you had arrived, that's why you didn't get my inclusion in the Briefing with Adams."

Candice stepped toward Edward and brushed her fingertips across the bruise, causing him to wince slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I've had worse… how long was I out?" Edward replied.

"Four days." Mr. Ping replied.

"Four DAYS?" Edward asked, mortified. "Shit… Adams must be pissed at me. Four days, what about the Mansion? I was supposed to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Edward." The woman placed her hands on his shoulders, getting him to look her in the eyes. He took a deep breath, staring into her sapphire eyes and nodded.

"Adams told me to keep my eyes on you, help you get better. More or less a punishment for striking you unconscious." Candice told him. "I didn't mean to do it, with all the freaks running around, I thought you were another one."

Edward nodded. But why hadn't Adams said anything? "It's fine. So… what about the Mansion?"

"Still there, but you were not fit to continue the mission and I was to watch over you while you recuperated." Candice replied. "And don't worry, Adams has had sentries posted at the Mansion making sure nothing got in. He said as soon as you're ready, we can go back."

"We?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I guess… you could call me your partner on this Mission." Candice chuckled, going back to the stove and started to serve some soup, offering him a bowl, which he accepted politely. "Adams and my C.O. formed an agreement that we would work together to complete this. I just said that, is your head hurting that much that you forgot what I said? I could get you some painkillers."

"I'm fine." Edward answered, mentally kicking himself.

"Ok, Edward, just call me if you need anything, hear me?" Mr. Ping told the Fox.

"Yeah, I hear ya, thanks Grandpa." Edward replied, smiling at the Goose.

"And Candice, my Grandson is single! He's quite the catch, don't you think?" Mr. Ping chuckled, winking at her.

"G-Grandpa! Not cool!" Edward choked on his soup.

"Well, it's either her or Luna! Or some other girl I don't know about." Mr. Ping said. "I want you to be happy. You should really find a girl, I want great grandchildren, you know."

Edward's face was engulfed in a blush as Candice giggled like mad. Edward tried not to glare at the goose.

"Ok, if I ask her out, would you allow me to recover? Not to be rude, but I have a splitting headache and you're not helping." Edward kept his voice even, and was thankful when the goose nodded, not hurt at all.

"Be sure to stop by my noodle shop!" Mr. Ping said, closing the front door behind him.

As Mr. Ping left, Edward was lost in thought, he stared at his food, then at his hand, rubbing the mark that was still there. It wasn't a dream after all…

"…About the whole… grandchildren thing…" Candice began.

"Don't worry, I know him. He was just teasing me." Edward told her.

"So… no date then?" Candice asked, her face falling.

"Well… I don't know if this would really be a date, but… maybe we should go out? Get to know each other better?" Edward asked not wanting to see her sad, and she just smiled.

"Yeah… that's only if you want to." Candice replied.

"Sure, I don't mind." Edward smiled back, then looked back at his soup.

Well aware of Candice's eyes on him as he lifted his hand to his face to examine the mark. "…I thought I was losing my mind. Now, I'm not so sure what to believe is real and what isn't."

Candice slide her bowl aside and stood up, walking over to him and taking his hand in hers. "…So you're a Reaper then?"

"That's what Prometheus said." Edward replied. "He told me that I'm part of some Court of Ragnarok."

"I see… so your Helper has already given you information. Have you unlocked your Spiritual Element yet?" Candice asked.

"No… I still have yet to figure that out." Edward shook his head. "So I take it since you know all of this, you're a Reaper too?"

Candice held up her right hand, the exact same mark on the back of her right hand. "How did you know?" She said with a chuckle, teasing him.

"This is all very confusing and a lot to wrap my head around…" Edward sighed, rubbing his face as he finished his soup.

"Well… how about a drink? I'll buy." Candice offered and Edward was uneasy. "Come on, you've been cooped up in this house for four days. Unconscious or not, you need some outside time. Kill two in one stone, we can get you out for a bit and have that date at the same time."

Edward looked up and she gave him a genuine smile, similar to the ones Luna gave him when he appeared. She was his best friend, of course, and he would do anything for her. But as he looked at Candice, he felt something… deeper, toward the Snow Tigress. Even though they just met, it was a strange feeling. He nodded and stood up, but stopped as he looked at his current attire.

"Hang on… I need to change into some informal clothes." Edward excused himself and closed his bedroom door behind him, searching for some clothes. He stripped out of his clothes from the Mission and decided on wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt with half of a 'Yin-Yang' necklace. He had the 'Yang' half and Luna had the 'Yin'. Something they had both had since they were kids. Trading out his combat boots for a pair of sneakers.

Candice looked at him, and frowned. "You're not… seeing anyone, are you? I don't want to get in the middle of something. You and 'Luna'?"

Edward shook his head. "No, we're just friends. What about you?"

"No. I haven't had a whole lot of luck with men, believe it or not." Candice shook her head in return. "Either I've never had the time, or I was just out of luck."

"…It'll be my first date." Edward shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

Candice couldn't stifle her surprise. "You're kidding. I figured you'd have girls all over you."

Edward again, shook his head. "No. If anything, they were just into me because of my skills, nothing else."

Candice gave a small smile. "I'd be honored to be your first date."

"So… shall we go?" the Fox held out his hand.

"Y-Yeah." Candice replied, still dazed at the thought of this being Edward's first date as she accepted his hand. She swore to herself then and there that she would be the date that Edward would always remember.

"So tell me…" Edward said as he locked his apartment up. "How'd you unlock your Spiritual Element? I still have yet to unlock mine."

"Hm… maybe we should save that for the bar, it's a long story." Candice replied. "And I can help you unlock your Spiritual Element."

"Good, cuz Prometheus said he couldn't help me. Some 'Helper' he turned out to be." Edward sighed.

"Hey, it's strict Protocol that states in section 2444, paragraph 56, stating that 'A Helper can only instruct on the circumstances that would unlock a Spiritual Element. However, a Helper cannot assist in any way except for describing said situation or circumstance." Candice told him.

"Prometheus did what was necessary." The Snow Tigress added.

Edward nodded. "I see. He said: _'Trauma, emotional or physical. Extreme stress, such as a fight. You could be fighting for your life and it will activate, it all depends on the person.'_ I see what he meant now."

"Here we are." Candice announced, stopping him in front of the bar 'Club 32'. Edward gulped.

"Something I forgot to mention, I don't drink alcohol." Edward said nervously.

**A/N: Hopefully this rewrite is better than the last chap. Lemme know what you think. I rewrote this chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. And… I have to apologize, I'm sorry about not bringing up the new Political Alliances chapter. No more excuses, I will get to work on it as soon as I can. Anyways, let's get this chap on the road.**

Candice blinked and stared at Edward, dumbfounded. "…Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I'll just order water, it's no big deal, Candice." Edward assured, not wanting to ruin their time together. "I don't drink because alcohol gives me nightmares."

Candice nodded, accepting of it. "It's ok, that won't ruin our date." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They stepped through the entrance to 'Club 32', after showing their ID of course, and were immediately assaulted with the blare of techno music. Edward looked at Candice and smiled.

"Thanks for taking me!" He shouted over the music. "I'm glad I could go _today_ because Daft Punk is playing the music."

Candice smiled back and simply nodded a 'You're welcome'. Daft Punk, decked out in the gear they wore for the movie 'Tron Legacy' were, true to their attire, currently remixing one of the many songs from the film. Edward couldn't really tell which one, but they were always the best when it came to techno. Leading Candice over to the bar, she ordered a light beer and Edward a plain water.

Thankfully, since Edward had gone to Club 32 many times before, the bartender didn't question when he asked for water. The Snow Tigress and blue Vulpine seated themselves at the counter, Edward shifting uncomfortably on the stool.

"Never did like these things…" He muttered, thanking the bartender for his drink, offering a 'Cheers' to Candice and sipped it. "So… how'd you unlock your Spiritual Element?"

Candice looked at her drink, taking another sip before sighing and looking at him. Luckily around the bar, the music was somehow toned down so they could hear each other. The look in her eyes reflected pain, sorrow and… loss. Much like Edward had ever since… He mentally shook his head, this was about Candice at the moment. Not him.

"Me and… my brother were attacked by a rival gang. See… my brother had been in one of those street gangs back in America. He had stolen something from them one day and had been tracking him, which would explain why we were moving around so much. I was young at the time, around… fourteen. My brother had entered a gang without telling me in order to gain money to support me. He didn't care about supporting himself, as he told me once, he only cared about getting the best for me." Candice said, gripping her drink tightly in both hands. She took a deep breath and continued.

"When we were attacked, one of them held me at gunpoint and threatened to kill me if he didn't give them what he had stolen. We were surrounded by six men, two held and restrained me, the other four flanked my brother, making sure he couldn't grab me and make a run for it." Candice said, blinking tears away. "Me, trying to be a hero, told my brother to leave me behind and run away. Like any real brother, he declined, saying that I was his life. He opened his coat up and retrieved a small metal box and tossed it up into the air. The six men scrambled to get it, and dropped me in the process. My brother scooped me up in his arms, and turned to run."

"…What happened then?" Edward asked without thinking, then clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Candice replied, blinking tears away. "The six men knew that if my brother laid his eyes on what was inside, he couldn't be allowed to live. Apparently there was a _seventh_ member, a sniper up in the roofs watching the entire scene, because suddenly a bullet found it's way through his shin, making him stumble and drop me."

"The six men surrounded us, tossing me aside and started to beat and kick my brother. Me, unable to do anything because I was outnumbered, outmatched in terms of fighting and weaponry, just pleaded for them to stop. As it started to rain, I felt a… surge… a force within me that I knew that if I didn't use at that moment, I would not be able to help. Standing up, I raised my right hand, the mark appeared on my hand glowing an icy-blue, and I thrust my hand at them."

She took a sip. "And… a large amount of water rose in the air, and before I could even blink, it washed over with enough force to topple the gangsters. I clenched my hand, and the water froze to solid ice, trapping them inside it."

Edward raised his eyebrows, at a loss for words.

"Despite… the weird means I used to help… I was unable to save my brother. He died in my arms, telling me that medical help would only delay the inevitable." Candice wiped her eyes. "I carried my brother away from the scene, knowing that I'd be admitted to a psychiatric hospital if I had told the police or medical personnel how those men came to be encased in ice. A few weeks later, his funeral was held and I was bounced around foster care."

"…No parents?" Edward asked.

Candice snorted. "They didn't want us. They left me and Beck for dead. It was when I was three, my parents said they were going on a vacation… never came back."

Edward placed his hand over hers, using his other hand to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, truly I am."

"…I've read your file. I'm sorry about your parents and… well… it's just horrible." Candice hiccupped slightly before it stopped, but not from the beer.

Candice tried her best to keep the tears away, but they refused to. She wiped them away again, then gasped when a man came up behind Edward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yuu get a lut of nerv makin this beauteful woman cri…" The man spat, spinning Edward around and their faces were inches apart. The young fox could smell a heavy amount of liquor in the badger's breath, as if he bathed in it.

Edward blinked. "I'm sorry? Who are you?"

The man growled, showing his fangs. "Te man that's about ter kik yer arse!"

Edward looked at Candice quickly and she shook her head. "Sir, he didn't make me cry. I was explaining-"

The man raised a hand, silencing her. Then grabbed Edward by the shoulders, throwing him from the seat and out in the middle of the dance floor, scattering those in the vicinity. Everyone backed up slightly as the badger walked over to Edward, who picked himself up off the floor, growling at the man.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be on the floor in a pool of blood, old man." Edward snarled, dusting himself off. "But… I'm not in the mood to kick your ass so… step aside."

The badger whistled, four others coming from the crowd and surrounded Edward, who spared a glance at them all. Security did nothing, as they were busy with… other promiscuous matters apparently, so Edward would have to subdue them on his own.

"I see… five of you. But you," Edward pointed at the badger. "Are the leader. So that means when you are down, at least two will try to attack me in retaliation while the other two who are used to taking orders will find themselves unable to do anything."

"I'm offering you one last chance, back off, and let me and my girlfriend finish our date." Edward glared.

"Ha! You hear this dumbass?" the badger laughed, prompting his followers to laugh as well. "What's it going to be, kid? This is _your _last chance."

Edward looked around, and sighed. "Fine, you asked for it."

He spread his feet apart in preparation of the ensuing assault and mentally smirked when Daft Punk started playing 'Derezzed'. And it was then that the badger made his move. He ran at Edward, throwing a punch aimed for his head. Edward ducked under the strike, elbowed the man in the gut, and judo flipped him onto the ground. He stepped carefully around the man, who was gasping for breath as he had knocked all the air out of his lungs.

"Come on, come on, get up, you're alright." Edward sighed. Allowing the man to get to his hands and knees, before aiming a kick with as much power as he could put into it, at the man's crotch. The badger moaned in pain, clutching his groin and curled into a ball. It was then that the two men that Edward knew were coming, plus one making it three, charged at him. The Fox ducked under one strike, swiping his feet from under him and, as the man fell, Edward placed a foot on the man's shoulder, using him as a stepping stone. He jumped slightly into the air, wrapping his hands around the next man's neck and, as he was flipping over the second man, Edward used his own weight to throw him to the ground. Where his head smashed into a metal table.

The third man was wary of the Fox, keeping his guard up and his eyes trained on the Fox's movements. Edward took stance and then looked beyond the man.

"No, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Edward said.

The man turned his head and Edward seized his chance, as the man's head craned back to the Fox, Edward roundhouse kicked the man. Sent sprawling to the floor and knocked into the second man, Edward set his eyes on the last one. The lackey.

He took stance again, and the last man seemed to be having an anxiety attack. He couldn't stand straight, his posture was wavering, and he appeared lightheaded.

Edward sighed and got out of his stance. "…This is the part where you run away."

Not bothering to check on his 'friends' the final man turned tail and ran out of the Club. Seeing that the four that had jumped him were not going to get up anytime soon, he did something that was against his list of rules. He turned his back. As he started back toward Candice, whose eyes widened.

"E-Edward!" she pointed behind him.

Everything happened in slow motion, he turned in time to see the badger had drawn a knife and was rushing toward him. As he knocked a waiter off balance, the tray that held a pitcher of water spilled. Edward raised his hand and clenched his hand, the water that spilt from the pitcher performed his will and formed chains that wrapped around the badger, solidifying to ice and immobilizing the badger. It also wrapped around his legs, and with the momentum he gained, it caused him to fall flat on his face. Edward's hand burned for a few minutes as he used his power, his hand the same icy-blue as when he had touched Prometheus' gravestone. He panted slightly as the mark on his hand went back to normal and then everything was quiet, even Daft Punk had stopped their mixing to, even though they were wearing helmets Edward knew, stare in awe of what had just happened.

"Candice?" he asked aloud, who was at his side in a heartbeat. "Let's go…"

She nodded and accompanied him. As they passed everyone in the vicinity, they all stared in a mix of fear, awe, and amazement. They parted to let Edward and Candice to pass, as if everyone was the Red Sea and Edward was Moses. Some even bowed, of which Edward was slightly embarrassed.

Once they were outside, Edward took a deep breath. "…I take it you and I are one and the same. In terms of Elements."

"Yes…" Candice said quietly. "And I take it things are going to be a lot tougher now."

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked.

"You aren't supposed to use your powers in public. But… ah shit… Death is going to be so pissed." Candice face palmed.

"I'll deal with the consequences when they arise, Candice." Edward assured her. "Right now, we need to talk more about all of this."

"Like… this whole council stuff. Everything that I need to know to become a good Reaper." The Fox said, knowing full well he would have to live with what he had been gifted with. After all, it was in his blood. Literally.

* * *

**_-July 29__th__, 2038 13:36 hours-  
-Five Days after the incident-_**

"N-Nice to meet you, C-Candice." Brad stuttered, clearly awestruck by the beauty that stood before him. He offered his hand. "M-My name's Brad. Bradley Vickers."

"Likewise, Bradley." Candice chuckled, amused at the Jackal's stuttering as she shook his hand with a small smile. It was awfully cute.

"J-Just Brad, please." the Jackal laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. Luna stood next to Brad, arms crossed and silent as a grave as she observed the Snow Tigress. She was lean, sporting a figure that rivaled her own. Luna emitted slight jealousy that was evident to Brad, though he made no remark of it so a fought would not break out between the two females. It wasn't just the jealousy of the figure, but of what they had found out that had happened yesterday. Of Edward going out on a date with a complete stranger, transferred partner or not. Luna did not trust the Snow Tigress one bit.

"…My name's Luna. Luna Moonchild." the Raccoon said quietly, but did not offer the Snow Tigress her hand to shake. Candice blinked in surprise, and a small glaring contest ensued.

"Ms. Luna? I've heard about you." Candice gave a small smile, full well knowing the fact that the Raccoon wanted her dead right then and there.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Luna's voice was even, but yet thick with discontent. Brad picked up on it and silently prayed that Luna would keep herself from doing something rash.

"Of course not." Candice smiled. "In fact, from what I've heard, I don't even think you are even capable of doing anything bad. You're a good person, I've heard."

"Oh, don't count on it." Luna replied thoughtfully, and Candice picked up on the slight threat.

"Hey guys, I see you met Candice." Edward smiled, walking up to them. "So what time is my evaluations?"

"In ten minutes, Mr. Ping." The quartet froze and slowly turned around, coming face to face for the first time EVER, with Director Adams. As if he had read Edward's mind during the briefing, Director Adams wore a completely different suit. It was an icy blue, with designs of frost covering the shoulders and front. Director Adams himself was tall, about a foot taller than Edward, and emitted an air of command. He appeared to be well built from what Edward could tell from the shape of his suit, and his amber eyes pierced all of them.

"I expect nothing but the best, Mr. Ping. I wish you good luck." Adams told the Fox.

"T-Thanks sir." Edward could barely find his voice, but then he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Coming from you, Sis, that's quite a compliment."

Adams chuckled. "Well… Let me just say that I have… loosened up a little, but I am still your Commanding Officer, Mr. Ping. Just because I have eased up, does _not_ mean you will be slacking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Krystal." Edward replied, involuntarily saying his mother's name, then regretted it. He involuntarily clutched his chest, gasping for breath. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the memories away as Candice, Luna and Brad tried to think of what to do.

"Calm down, Mr. Ping…" Adams laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You should hurry. You do not want to be late."

Edward nodded, starting off toward the shooting range, taking a few deep breaths and started to calm down. Candice walked next to him and Luna, not about to be outdone by her, walked on his other side, a little closer than Candice was.

"Eddie…" Luna said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. "It's ok."

"No it's not." Candice leveled a glare at Luna. "Don't you realize what pain he is in? You don't just say 'It's ok' right after remember something like that."

"Excuse me?" Luna glared back. "What makes you think you know everything about him? I've known him for _years._ And you've known him for… what, a day?"

"B-Be nice…" Edward mumbled.

"I've been through a lot myself, so in all honesty, I think I would know-" Candice began.

"When I was fourteen, my father tried to-" Luna began, cutting the Snow Tigress off.

"Luna." Edward spoke, his voice firmer as he looked at her. "Don't."

The Raccoon took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, sorry Eddie."

"I don't know why you two have developed such a dislike for the other, but you two need to learn to get alone. Luna, because you're my best friend and need to treat my girlfriend as you would treat me." Luna flinched slightly, but Edward thought it was in annoyance. "And Candice, since Luna has been my friend since practically birth, you need to treat her with respect. Both of you, apologize to the other."

It took a great bending of their prides for both women to look into the other's eyes and apologize, but… they managed.

Brad was silent, observing the entire scene. If Candice could pick up on Luna's feelings for Edward, how come the Fox himself couldn't? Was he really that dense? Or… that would explain it. Every time Edward and Luna got close, somehow his parents were brought up. He didn't want to wreck his current relationship just for Luna's happiness, but…

Candice took Edward's arm. "It's almost time! Let's go!" She basically dragged him off.

"How come you always get the hot girls?" Brad shouted after them, at first not realizing what he said, but then blushed as Luna stared at him wide-eyed.

"…Y-You really think… I'm hot…?" She stammered nervously, blushing deeply.

"Er… Uhm…. I plead the Fifth." Brad replied out of habit.

"Oh sure, thanks." Luna mumbled, looking at the floor.

"No, Luna…" Brad sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, look at me."

She did and Brad was heartbroken as he saw that Luna was trying not to cry. "You are very beautiful, Luna. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I just… didn't want to say anything because I know how you feel about Edward."

Luna did her best to blink the tears away. "…Yeah, but we'll never happen. He seems happy with her."

"Luna, just give it time and-" Brad began.

"Give it _time?"_ Luna snapped. "I've loved him ever since we were kids. Even though it was like brother and sister, it developed into true love when we were teens. I never wanted to confess because I didn't want to lose our friendship. But now, at 24 years old, I think I've done _enough_ waiting damn it! I love him and I don't want _anyone_ else but him, Bradley. After… after… you know what happened… He was there for me. _That's_ when I fell in love with him. When he comforted me…"

She broke down, sobbing into the crook of Brad's neck. He brought her close, gently rubbing her back and whispered comforting words to her.

"Shh… it's ok, I know. I know Lu…" He said softly. "I'll talk to Candice, ok?"

Luna stiffened slightly, and Brad took that as a sign as to not mention that woman's name.

"…I'll talk to… _her_, ok? Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Edward needs to know. He's been dense for far too long." Brad told her gently.

Luna managed a hiccupping giggle, subsiding her crying enough to pull back to look Brad in the eyes. "T-That's one of the many reasons why I love him. It's adorable."

Brad gently kissed her forehead in a brotherly way, he chuckled. "Ok Lu, let's go make sure Edward still knows his stuff."

"Yeah… and Bradley?" Luna said.

"Hm?"

"…Thanks for being such a good friend." Luna smiled widely at him, wiping the tears from her glasses.

Brad smiled back. "I'm always here for you, Lu. Promise."

* * *

_-After Edward has completed the shooting range-_

"Congratulations, Mr. Ping. Near perfect score." Director Adams told the young Fox.

Edward nodded. "Sir, why must I do these evaluations again?"

"To make sure you are still fit for active duty, Mr. Ping." Adams replied. "Alright, I assume you have lost no fitness in the last five days… unless you wish to take the exercise course regardless?"

"No sir." Edward replied at once. "I am fully confident in my physical abilities."

Adams chuckled. "I thought not. I would not like to retake those courses either. Alright, the last test you must take is the Psychological test."

"Why?" Edward asked, genuinely confused.

"We have gone over the film contained in your visor, and… we cannot see any source of any of the 'ghosts' you have claimed to see. Against my judgment, the others in the board voted to have you evaluated psychologically. I'm sorry, this is required before you return to active duty." Adams answered.

Edward was in surprise. Adams actually defended him? Adams has always seemed like a hard-ass, and he even seemed to not actually care for him as a soldier or… as a son figure. But he was wrong. He had been looking at it from the wrong point of view. Adams was acting as a father by pressing him to do harder at things and making him go 110%

"…Thanks for defending me, Sir." Edward smiled, offering his hand.

"Of course, Edward." Adams replied. "After everything, I know I do not say it enough but… I'm proud of the work you've done thus far. I can only hope that you will be able to do more great things for us and your country."

"Same for me, Sir." Edward nodded, accepting the praise.

"Come, time for the Psyche evaluation." Adams placed his hand on his shoulder, leading him toward the interrogation room. Interesting choice for the evaluation.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Ping. I am Doctor Hall. I will be conducting your evaluation today." the Psychologist, a middle-aged tortoise, sat across from Edward. "Let's start simple, I will say a word, and you will say the first thing that comes to your mind. Simple enough, don't you think?"

Edward merely nodded, prompting the tortoise to continue.

"Sun." The tortoise said.

"Warmth." Edward replied.

"Alright. Gun?"

"Shot."

"Bird?"

"Sky."

"Adams?"

"Employer."

"Agent?"

"Employee."

"Luna?"

"Companion."

"Moonlight?"

"Dancing."

"Country?"

"China."

"Skyfall?"

The air grew still and a look of pain crossed Edward's face as his throat went dry. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to answer, but he couldn't will the words out. The Doctor studied Edward's face with an impassive expression, he clearly did not know the significance behind the name of what he just asked. Or did he, and he was just being an ass?

"Skyfall?" Doctor Hall asked again.

"…H-Home."

Edward stood up, turning to leave. He was done here, screw the doctor.

"Valley of Peace."

The young Fox stopped cold in his tracks, frozen. He was shaking as he struggled to control the rush of emotions and memories that had always persisted him. He gasped aloud as his breath deserted him and he struggled to gain his breath back.

"…G-Gone." Edward croaked out, then suddenly his emotions turned into one thing: rage.

Spinning around, he picked up his chair in one hand and threw it across the room, where it narrowly missed hitting the Doctor on the head and cracked the one-way mirrored window. He glared at the tortoise with a look that anyone who knew him would recognize immediately, he wanted to kill that man, but instead of giving into that bloodlust…

"That's _three _words. And I've got _two_ words for you: _FUCK YOU!" _Edward screamed, storming out of the room as the door opened at once.

* * *

"What the hell, Adams? Why did you do that!" Luna glared at the Wolf.

His mouth was agape. "I… I honestly did not put those in there. How on earth did that doctor obtain that information?"

"I don't know but-" The Raccoon began.

"Ms. Moonchild, go comfort Mr. Ping. And tell him he is fit for active duty." Adams began walking toward the door, intent on giving the Doctor a piece of his mind. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go… converse with this so called 'professional'."

Luna nodded and started in the opposite direction, intent on finding wherever Edward had run off to. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed her speed-dial.

"_Hi, this is Edward, sorry I can't take your message right now, leave your name and message and I'll get back to you soon."_ Edward's voicemail picked up, causing Luna to sigh as she snapped her phone shut.

_Where are you, Eddie...?_ Luna thought desperately.

**A/N: I know that Candice and Brad were supposed to be in the room with Luna and Adams, but they were elsewhere, talking. I just didn't integrate that into the chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Until they release Mr. Ping's first name, I'll keep using Thaddeus. So deal with it. LOL I'll just shut up and let you read the chap. XD**

Luna thought desperately where she could find Edward in Limbo City. She had no idea where he would have gone, she tried his apartment, he wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't go there, as that would be the first place for people to look. Flipping her phone open, she took her millionth look at her messages and still nothing.

She closed it and started running, not sure where she was headed. Panting, she stopped suddenly as her phone vibrated against her thigh. Retrieving her phone, she opened it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said anxiously.

"Luna." The voice of Thaddeus Ping, Edward's grandfather, answered her. "Come to my shop."

"But-" The Raccoon began, and was unable to finish as the Goose hung up. Sighing she replaced her phone back in her pocket and took off running toward Mr. Ping's noodle shop. It wasn't that hard to miss, practically the only noodle shop in the City. That… and it was a large three story building. Very famous, as well. People from all around the country came to taste his esteemed 'Secret Ingredient Soup'. As she burst through the doors, nearly knocking over a couple who shot her glares, Luna stopped at the registry and leaned against the podium, trying to catch her breath.

"M…Matt… M-Mr. Ping… said…" Luna slowed down and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The young lion merely nodded, probably well aware what was up.

"Edward's up on the third floor. He seemed kinda-" Matt didn't get to finish his sentence, as Luna had already taken off running.

"…Upset." Matt finished feebly. "…Edward needs to quit being daft and be her boyfriend."

Matt shook his head and began to attend to the new customers that entered the restaurant.

Luna wasted no time with greeting people she passed as she flew up the second floor toward the third. The first and second floors were purely for business, while the third was a personal floor for Mr. Ping. The old goose lived up there and when Edward was younger, so did he. Down the hall, coming from his private office, Mr. Ping walked up to her and pointed at the room at the end of the hall.

"What happened, Luna?" Mr. Ping asked quietly.

"A… test gone wrong. Something upset him and I came to comfort him." Luna replied, just as quietly.

"A test…?" Mr. Ping crossed his wings, thinking. "Well…"

He started to say more, but then Matt called up the stairs for him. Something about the new order came in and he had to sign. All that needed to be said between Mr. Ping and Luna was exchanged in one look, a look of understanding, before the Goose walked down the stairs to where Matt was waiting.

She stopped right outside the door to Edward's old room, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Not knowing what to expect when she entered, she slowly took hold of the knob, turning it gradually. It clicked open and creaked a little as she began to push it in, and was greeted with a room literally torn to shreds. The dark blue wallpaper Luna had grown accustomed to seeing hung in shreds off the walls, claw marks etched into the wood beneath. A photo frame lay at her feet as she stepped inside, closing the door quietly and she picked it up. Her heart broke…

A picture of his family when he was nine years old, sixteen years ago. Po and Krystal Ping smiled brightly as they held Edward on their shoulders, enjoying a day at the beach. Po, the panda, had given Edward his smile and appetite. Whereas Krystal was where Edward had gotten his appearance and eyes. They were a happy family, unrightfully torn apart by that tragic day…

"…L-Luna…" she heard quietly. Looking up, in the middle of the ruined room, sat Edward on what remained of his bed. Knees pulled up, hugging them close to his chest as his chin rested on them. The fur under his eyes matted with fresh tears, he blinked as new ones threatened to spill.

"…Edward…" Luna said softly, placing the picture frame on what used to be the nightstand, walking over to him and taking a seat next to him. With their combined weight, the bed gave a final groan before the legs broke and both of them were bumped into the air slightly as the bed hit the floor.

"…why?" he asked, still not able to bring himself to look at her.

"Edward… I know it hurts, but I promise that I'm here-" Luna began.

"Why are you here?" Edward cut her off, making Luna bite her lip as she herself tried not to cry.

"I care about you, Eddie." The Raccoon answered him, taking his hand and holding it gently. "I'm here for you, I always will be."

Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "…T-Thanks. Where's Candice?"

Luna felt the jealousy boil in her veins at the mention of her name. Repressing the venom in her voice, she calmly answered: "She wasn't with me and Adams. Come to think of it, neither was Brad. I don't know where they were."

Edward slowly released his legs, stretching them out in front of him, then rested his head on Luna's shoulder. The Raccoon slowly lifted their joined hands, gently kissing the back of his palm as her free hand slowly stroked his head. Edward closed his eyes, tears spilling again.

"I'm an idiot… aren't I?" Edward asked her, when Luna was getting ready to answer he continued. "For asking Candice out that fast. We just met… and I was a fool blinded by her beauty to see that I should have just let us stay partners for the time being."

"…Beauty isn't everything." Luna replied, the ever present pang of jealousy stabbed at her heart.

Edward opened his eyes to look up at her, his expression serious. "…You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

Luna's eyes widened, was he finally realizing?

"You're afraid she'd take your place in my heart…" Edward added, and Luna's own heart fluttered. "But I promise you, she won't. You're my best friend, and no one will be able to replace you."

Luna bit her tongue to keep her from sighing, it was too good to be true. She'd have to give him a subtle hint. Subtle, to at least get him to realize. She placed a finger under his jaw, lifting his head so they were staring each other in the eyes.

"…Best friend?" She asked.

"Yeah, what else would I consider you?" Edward replied, confused.

Luna's face fell slightly, showing disappointment on purpose. "Lu?"

Edward was horribly confused, she was his best friend. Seriously, what else would he consider her? Wait… did… did she…? Luna looked at him, and he slowly realized, she did. How long? He felt horrible that she had felt for him this entire time, and he was blind to it. He felt like a complete idiot, even more because he knew that he had been dense this entire time.

No…

He _was_ a complete idiot for not realizing sooner…

"Promise me something…" Luna said quietly.

"Anything." Edward said at once.

"Be careful. Don't take things too fast with…" Luna swallowed her pride. "With Candice."

She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, and Edward guessed she thought he'd take it in a sisterly way. He now knew that there was much more behind that peck on the cheek than she was willing to say right now.

"…I promise." Edward replied. "But… I may just ask Candice to stay friends. I mean… we kinda rushed it."

He took note of the sparkle of hope in Luna's eyes, and that made Edward feel even worse. She had felt for him for a long time, and he had always thought they were just friends, man, he really was dense.

"…Did you want to talk about it?" Luna asked him. And this time, Edward knew what she was talking about. What went down between him and the Doc and also his past.

"What was Adams' response to the Doc?" Edward asked, dodging the question.

"Adams said that he had to have a little… 'chat' with the so-called 'professional'." Luna sighed at first, as he was ignoring the question, then allowed a giggle as she remembered. "He was really pissed off. Oh! And he also said that you are fit for active duty now."

"Good. Sooner I get to the Mansion and get what Adams wants, sooner I can treat you to dinner." Edward smiled at her, his smile widening at her shocked expression.

"D-Dinner? Y-You mean l-like a…?" Luna's voice ran dry.

"I was going to take you out on a birthday dinner, but… well, hit to the head." Edward chuckled.

"O-Oh." Luna struggled to swallow. "You can take me out… when you get back."

Edward smiled. "Deal."

"Edward…" Luna said, a note of seriousness in her voice. "Are you sure… you don't want to talk about the 'S' word?"

The Fox went silent, thinking. "What else is there to talk about, Lu? You know exactly how it all happened, you were there. Just like I know what happened when… well… you know what happened with you. We're here for the other, but it's in the past. Nothing I can do will bring them back, no matter how much I want it. But-"

Edward cut himself off when Luna put a hand to his cheek, turning his head to face her. "I know… I will _always_ be there for you. I promise. And… if it ever gets to be too much, don't hide it away, I want you to talk to me. Promise me."

The Fox gave a small smile. "I promise. The same goes for you." Luna nodded.

Looking into the others eyes, both of them knew that the other knew what they felt. It was like Edward was unaware of his own feelings and the imaginary jail had released all the emotions. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, both of them waiting for the other to make the next move, but also, both afraid if they did go through, what would it mean for them? Would it make everything awkward?

Edward swallowed his denseness, he'd take the plunge. He leaned forward, Luna going stiff as a stone. He stopped, the only indication that Luna wanted him to continue was her lacing a hand behind his neck. He continued leaning forward, Luna's eyes slowly closed as she leaned forward to complete the kiss. It was then as if they were making up for lost time, Edward wrapped his arms around Luna's neck and brought her closer to him, and she around his neck, kissing him deeper than she'd ever kissed anyone. Edward welcomed it, tracing his hands across her back and she shivered at the contact, arching her back into his touch.

Her tail wrapped around his back, as she deepened the kiss. But as she put a hand to his cheek, something VERY strange happened. Words started to fill her head. But they were not his own thoughts, they were… somehow Edward's.

She was reading his mind! Words like _"I feel horrible," _and _"Why did I not notice before?"_ echoed in her head.

The one that made her feel saddened was: _"She's my friend! W-Why am I… I'm so confused! Do I… feel what she feels for me? I don't know… Should I ask to have some time to think about it? Dang it Edward, she's waited long enough, I bet, but… UGH! So confused! But I'm going to keep kissing because it makes her happy."_

Then she pulled away, tears slowly forming in her eyes. He was confused, he didn't know what to feel…

"Edward…" She whispered, in a voice that made Edward's blood turn cold.

"I'm sorry I never realized what you've felt for me… But Luna I-" Edward began.

"You're kissing me out of pity!" Luna cried, letting the tears fall freely as she stood up to step away from him. "You don't… you don't love me! You love me just as a friend! You're just kissing me to make me feel better, that's all!"

"Luna, I do-" Edward started to voice his true feelings, but was cut off again.

"I've watched you for years, hoping you'd feel something for me. But Brad was right, why do you always get the hot girls? I'm nowhere near that… You would never see me as _hot_…" Luna wiped her eyes, shaking. "We're never going to happen."

"Luna!" Edward stood up, taking her into his arms, but she wriggled out of grasp and opened the door and ran out, leaving Edward hurt, confused, devastated, and overall heartbroken.

"_Damn it_… Tell me why, Po!" Edward yelled to the ceiling. "Why the fuck was I made as stupid as you!"

Edward ran out after Luna, intent on proving what he felt for her was real.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this bit happens simultaneously with what just happened now, cuz they didn't know about the whole 'Psycho-evaluation' cuz they were absent. So yeah.**

Brad sighed. "Can you at least promise to stop yourself from picking fights with Luna?"

Candice leveled a glare at him. "She started it, not me."

Now it was Brad's turn to glare. "Look, whatever you had happen to you, I don't know. But what I DO know is that you have no right to treat Luna the way you have thus far. She deserves respect and kindness, hear me? Treat Luna as you would Edward."

Candice shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

"No 'Whatever's'." Brad said. "When she was fourteen, her-" Then he stopped, knowing full well Luna would hate him if he told Candice. Luna herself would have to tell Candice, because he sure knew she wouldn't find out through him or Edward.

"When _I_ was fourteen, my brother was killed-" Candice started, glaring.

"You want to know what happened to Edward's parents?" Brad glared right back at her, changing the subject, and she shook her head.

"I read the report." Candice said simply.

"Yeah, well, Luna was there as well. She lost her mother to the destruction of the Valley of Peace, and Edward lost BOTH of his parents." Brad growled. "They were all they had for each other. They are like brother and sister, so can you please just show some courtesy to Luna? She may have feelings for Edward, I cannot say anything on the matter, but you must realize that you are a complete stranger that has come into our lives and tried to make a move on a person you just met! So it's only natural for Luna to act the way she did!"

Candice stopped talking and her mouth hung open in shock from the force of Brad's words, frozen as if she herself were made of water and had used her power. She stared at Brad, deep in her stomach, she felt shame. Ashamed that she had allowed her jealousy to make her act rashly and hurt Luna. Maybe... yes, Brad was right. She should at least show more kindness to Luna, she... deserved it. And in his words, Candice saw the grain of truth in them, she had asked Edward out on a date, a man she had JUST met. It made sense… maybe they should just be friends, for now…

"...As long as she doesn't try to take Edward all for herself..." She muttered without thinking, causing Brad's expression to change.

"Oh my God, are you fucking _serious?!_"The Jackal threw his hands up, incredulous. "THAT'S all you can think about?"

"No..." Candice growled as Brad stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "D-Don't come near me!"

She slapped him without thinking, causing Brad to take a now menacing step toward her before he took a deep breath and calmed down. Candice struggled to control her anger, why had she just gotten angry all of a sudden when he stepped toward her? And underneath that anger… why did she feel weird? Brad rubbed his cheek and Candice quietly apologized. The Jackal shrugged, trying to dull the pain that throbbed in his cheek.

"...I know Edward and, more or less, Luna's story..." Candice mumbled. "...What's yours?"

"...Resurrection." Brad said quietly, stepping away from her and looked away. "...Keep my promise in mind."

Candice nodded slowly, though the promise wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. She wanted to know about Brad as well. If the four of them were going to bond, they all needed to get together and talk everything out. What exactly did Brad mean by 'Resurrection'?

She sighed, mentally shaking her head. "...Let's go."

Brad nodded, struggling to control his thoughts and emotions. How come Edward always had the hot girls going after him? He had thought about asking Luna out before, but he didn't want to have things all awkward. Besides, all Luna felt for him were feelings of a brother, nothing more. He was happy with it. He looked at Candice out of the corner of his eye, there was something they shared in common. They'd both lost a sibling.

"We have something in common." Brad spoke after a moment of silence, causing Candice to look at him with a questioning look. "We both lost siblings."

The Snow Tigress looked at the ground, lost in thought. "Do you think…" She began to ask, voicing her thoughts. "All four of us can sit down and get to know each other? I don't want there to be bad blood between us, I'm sorry for the way I acted…"

Brad nodded. "Yeah, I think we can. We'll have to wait till you and Edward come back from the Mansion, though."

Candice nodded in agreement.

* * *

Luna didn't care where she was going. As long as she was away from Edward. What was left of her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes stung with the hot tears as she tried to clear her head, but to no avail. It kept going right back to that moment they shared. That _fake_ moment!

She stopped, leaning heavily on an alley wall as she tried to catch her breath for the millionth time that day. It was only then that she took in her surroundings. Oh crap, she was in the bad part of Limbo. This was not good! Berating herself mentally, she slowly backed out of the Alley and bumped into someone.

"Are you lost, Miss?" A voice asked from behind her, sending shivers up Luna's spine. Here she was, dressed in a secretary outfit in, more or less, the slums of Limbo. Just great, she was probably going to be mugged. Or worse.

"N-No…" Luna stammered. "I-I just took a wrong turn is all."

She looked over her shoulder and there standing behind her was an aged Jackal, possibly around his mid-forties. He was dressed in a business suit, which was uncommon around these parts. His fur was nice and clean, contrasting to the dirtiness surrounding them.

"Um… Who are you?" The Raccoon asked, then mentally slapped herself. That was rude.

The Jackal chuckled, amused. "My name is William. William Stryker."

Luna's eyes widened. "The CEO of Alchemax?"

"The very same." Stryker nodded, smiling. "I am surprised you did not recognize me."

"I-I'm sorry. I just only heard your name, I haven't seen you at all. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Luna. Luna Moonchild." The Raccoon, smiling slightly.

"Ah, so you work for a Mr. John Adams, do you not, Miss Moonchild?" Stryker asked her.

"Yes, I do." Luna answered, nodding.

"I supply the components for many of his weapons, a Mr. Leon Kennedy is your weapons specialist in your organization?" Stryker continued, and again, Luna nodded.

"You seem… out of sorts. Did something happen to you, Miss Moonchild?" Stryker asked, tilting his head.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me. But… um… what District am I in?" Luna replied.

"Mundus, Central Tram." The Jackal answered and Luna mentally slapped herself again.

"Oh dear… I seemed to have lost my way in running. I don't mean to be rude, but I must be on my way back to my home." Luna said feebly, a little perturbed on how far away she was from home.

"May I give you a ride?" Stryker offered.

"Um… I live in Nephilim Street…" Luna answered. "I don't want to trouble you, Mr. Stryker."

"Please, call me William." Stryker replied. "And I insist, I cannot have you walking all the way back. Allow me to give you a lift."

"Well… Ok, thanks William." Luna gave a small smile as Stryker pressed a button on the cuff of his suit and in less than a minute, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of them. Stryker opened the door and gestured as he stepped aside, "After you."

Luna blushed a little as she accepted the gesture, slipping inside and then Stryker sat next to her, closing the door.

"Mr. Stryker, regrettably we will have to make a pit stop, we are low on fuel." The Driver said hesitantly.

Stryker merely waved a hand. "It is fine, but next time, please be sure to fill up before picking me up. Especially with a guest."

"I was getting ready to get-" The Driver stopped, then closed his mouth. "Yes Sir."

For the past few minutes, there was nothing to be said as the Driver kept his eyes on the road ahead of them and pulled over to begin filling up on gasoline. It was primitive here, yet for obvious reasons, some cars still accepted the fuel.

"Excuse me, William. I need to use the restroom." Luna blushed slightly, opening the door. "I won't be long."

Stryker nodded.

Luna exited the limo and walked into the convenience store, trying not to take pity on how bad it looked. But alas, most were not fortunate in this area. Trying to save herself from getting strange looks from the customers, she quickly ducked into the public restroom. As much as she hated them, this was the only one they had. There were no single person bathrooms. Turning on the water, she splashed the surprisingly clean water into her face, drying off and looked in the mirror and froze.

"Wrong bathroom, Missy." A man of around twenty-two smirked, looking her up and down, no doubt imagining her without clothes.

_Oh shit…_ Luna thought in horror.

"I may let it slide… if you'd be willing to perform_ services._" The man took a step toward her and Luna's legs turned to jelly, her voice caught in her throat when she opened her mouth to scream.

"Shh…" The man placed a hand over her mouth and nose, and with horror, she realized he held a handkerchief with chloroform. She struggled and attempted to elbow him in the ribs, but he tightened an arm around her waist and pressed his body against her back, and with panic, Luna realized every time she struggled, she was just sucking in the chemicals. Her head felt heavy as her breathing slowed, her eyelids began to droop. This was how it was going to end, she was going to be raped…

And this time, she was sure the person would succeed…

_I'm sorry Edward… I shouldn't have ran…_ Were her last thoughts before she succumbed to the waiting darkness.

**A/N: Ok, just so you know, I am NOT a fan of rape, ok? And to be clear, Luna is NOT getting raped, spoiler or no, I don't intend on having any **_**successful**_** rape in any of my stories. Implied, yes, but never done. What happens to Luna will be revealed next chapter.**

**Alright, sorry for the long wait. Between school, a new girlfriend and just life in general, it's been hectic. ^_^ And I must apologize, I have discontinued Secrets In Shadows and am now focusing on this in place of it. So… I apologize for those who enjoyed that story. Till next chapter, laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This short snippet will reveal what happened to Luna after the end of chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DmC Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, nor the characters mentioned within. The only thing I own are MY characters and the storyline, more or less. Even though the storyline is a mix. lol The storyline concerning Luna's current predicament is an original idea of mine.**

"_I'm not lying, Sir. This one will bring a LOT of money, I need pickup ASAP."_ A voice growled. Luna slowly opened her eyes and her blood turned to ice as she realized she was stripped naked and bound to a chair. She shivered as she clenched her legs together in a feeble attempt to hide her private area down below, and looked up seeing the same man that had kidnapped her on a cell phone. Albeit her vision was blurry due to her glasses missing.

"She's still a virgin, I did not take it, I swear. All I did was knock her out with chloroform, strip her clothes off, and took into account of what she had. She's a virgin, Liam, that's worth a lot in the auctions!" the man said into the phone, unaware Luna was wide awake.

_Dear God… I'm being sold into a sex auction…_ Luna thought in horror, her heart beating violently in her chest.

"Hold on…" the man looked at her and Luna froze. "She's awake. I need to make sure no one will look for her. Better safe than sorry."

He clicked the phone off and pulled out Luna's from his pocket, Unstrapping her wrists, but leaving her ankles bound. The _only_ thing that slightly comforted her in this situation was that he did not linger on her… woman areas. He handed her her cell, and Luna heard words in her head again, belonging to this man.

"Text anyone that might come looking for you. Tell them you decided to go for a little trip or something. I will watch you text and if you let anything slip of your current predicament, so help me I will break your arms and legs." the man glared at her and Luna knew from the glimpse she had into reading his mind, she knew he meant it.

…_How the heck was I reading Edward's mind earlier, and how come I can read this guy's? Am I some kind of mind-reader?_ she thought as she texted Edward.

* * *

"Bradley, can… I ask you something?" Candice began uneasily.

"You just did." Brad replied, smirking.

"Be serious." Candice glared.

"Sorry, sure. Ask away." Brad gave a serious face.

"What…" Candice swallowed, wishing she could have a drink right about now as her mouth as suddenly dry. "What did you mean by your story is Resurrection?"

Brad's face fell and he looked at the ground. "It's… a long story. I'm not sure you'll be interested in it."

"Try me. I want to know." Candice replied, crossing her arms and gave Brad a look that reminded him of her mother. He frowned as she continued to give him that look, she really did get her looks from her mother. Minus the fur color. "That is, if you'll let me."

Brad looked up into her eyes and saw genuine interest and… concern. He gave her a small smile. The only difference was her eye color, which she had acquired from her father. "Well, I've never told anyone about my past, not even Edward or Luna."

"Really?" Candice asked, surprised. "I figured you three would share everything."

"Well, my past is the one thing I never talked about. They asked, but I… wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it yet. But… now I am." Brad answered. "It all started when I was born in America a little while before the Cold-"

"Candice! Bradley! Where were you two!" The Snow Tigress and Jackal turned around, stopping in their trip to the Trust Base, surprised to see Edward running toward them.

"Hey man, how was the tests?" Brad asked.

"Where's Luna?" Edward asked, bending over to put his hands on his knees to pant. "Tell me you've seen her at least. Please…"

Brad and Candice exchanged looks, then shook their heads. "Sorry, no we haven't. What happened?"

"Well…" Edward began, then trailed off to catch his breath again while he looked at the ground as he tried to find the right words. Then he sighed and told them what had happened. Candice's expression was neutral, while Brad sighed.

"She just… ran off?" He asked and Edward nodded.

"I've been looking like crazy for her. I wasn't kissing her out of pity…." Edward shook his head, giving an apologetic look to Candice. "I'm sorry, I think… we kinda rushed it. Would it be ok if we could just be friends?"

"So you can go out with your best friend? Sure." Candice replied bitterly, Brad shot her a look, to which she ignored.

"Please don't start this shit, I'm not in the mood." Edward sighed, surprising the Snow Tigress with his tone. "I know you two are jealous of each other, but can you two _please_ put your differences aside and at least try to be friends? Right now, I just need to make sure Luna is safe and-"

Edward cut himself off as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he retrieved it at once and opened it up to view a text. It was from Luna.

"_Sorry I ran off… I just need some time to think. I'll be back before you know it. Lu~"_ Edward texted her back that he was sorry too, and he was not kissing her out of pity. He kissed her out of feelings he had for her. He closed his phone, and put it back in his pocket. He would have to wait for a reply.

"Well… there's that. I'm sure I won't be able to find her so… Bradley, while Candice and I are at the Mansion, I want you to look for her." Edward said, and the Jackal nodded.

The Trio started into the Base, unaware of the lie that text from Luna was.

* * *

"Mr. Ping has arrived!" One of the Officers said, standing straight as Edward and Candice disembarked the helicopter. While they got off, the seven Officers boarded the vehicle.

"Thanks for making sure nothing got in. No trouble I assume?" Edward asked.

"None, Sir." the youngest replied. "Good luck, Mr. Ping."

"Thanks." Edward nodded, looking at Candice as the helicopter took flight again. "You ready?"

Candice nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

This time, Edward decided against using the visor provided by Leon. No real use, since he had Ghost Vision. He stopped, looking around to see if there was any sign of whatever had attacked him that very first day. Candice looked at him with a questioning gaze as he focused his attention ahead.

"Something wrong?" She asked, and the Fox shook his head.

"Nothing. Just… checking the perimeter." Edward replied, leading her up the steps, drawing his pistol. Turning the knob, he pushed it open and aimed his gun forward, keeping his eyes peeled for the Hooked Man or anything else out of the ordinary.

"Alright, we just need to find the computer and-" Edward began.

"_**EDWARD!"**_ A loud voice rang across the main foyer.

"And… there's my Helper." Edward winced, rubbing his ears as Candice swept her pistol around looking for the source.

"Prometheus, you waited till now to get into contact with me?" Edward asked aloud, and the young Wolf appeared a few feet away from the Fox and Snow Tigress. He appeared in what appeared to be a tangible form, but yet, they could see the stairs behind him.

The Wolf crossed his arms. **"Well, not my fault. After all, the knock to your head didn't allow me to enter your mind and travel with you."**

"Wait, so… you can read my mind AND enter it to travel with me?" Edward asked.

"**Duh." **Prometheus scoffed, showing his adolescent attitude.

Edward shook his head. "This is getting us nowhere. Do you know where Oswell E. Spencer kept his computer containing the data on Umbrella?"

"_**Yeah. I do actually."**_ Prometheus answered.

"Coulda told me where it was when I came the first time." Edward sighed.

"_**You never asked."**_ Prometheus smirked, causing Edward to growl.

"Alright, kid, cut the attitude. God I hope my kids don't end up being a smartass like you." Edward shook his head.

"So… you're his Helper, is that right?" Candice spoke up.

"_**Yes. The name's Prometheus. And yours?"**_ the young Wolf introduced himself.

"Candice." the Snow Tigress replied and the Wolf nodded.

"_**Alright. Follow me."**_ Prometheus started off in a random direction. Edward and Candice followed, intent on finding the computer Adams wanted. **"Ah! Candice, now I remember. You became a Reaper a few years back, I know your Helper personally."**

"Really? So what do you think of him? I heard he joined just as you did." Candice asked.

"**He's a prick."** Prometheus said simply, causing Candice to smirk.

* * *

Bradley fell to his knees at the grave he visited. It had been… years, since that fateful day. He wasn't fast enough to save her, but… it was also Alan that had pulled the trigger. Bradley had surrendered in hopes that she would be spared, but it wasn't enough. Alan pulled the trigger anyway, just to shatter the Jackal's life. The gunshot, her final cry, filled his ears, the flash of crimson and steel were forever burned into his memory.

"…Lucy…" Bradley whispered, her grave marked in Russian, but he was fluent in that language and knew what was inscribed on it. After all, he had chosen what was on the grave. He clenched his hands into fists, his claws starting to come out from between his knuckles, he lifted them toward his neck, taking a deep breath.

A rush of thoughts went through his mind. Because of his healing, just cutting his throat wouldn't kill him. He'd have to decapitate himself in order to die, though… it would be impossible. But even if he could… what would Edward think? He had promised Edward to find Luna while he and Candice were busy at the Mansion. He'd keep that promise, for Edward and Luna's sake. And Candice… he gripped at his chest, she had asked what he had meant by 'Resurrection'… he had to talk to someone. He had bottled up all these emotions for years, with no intent on telling anyone. But… he had had enough time, he had to talk to someone before he would explode. It was strange, he felt close to Candice. Probably due to the fact that he knew her parents beforehand. And he witnessed their deaths. They made him promise to watch over her, and he had failed in that too. He came back, telling Candice's brother Beck what happened to his parents. He told Beck to maintain the whole 'Vacation' story. He was deeply sorry, and thought Beck would be a better guardian than himself. Then he left without anything more, thinking Beck could handle it.

If anyone deserved to know his story, it was Candice. Their lives… and fates, were intertwined, as foretold by Brad's father…

He had met Lucy LONG before Beck and Candice's parents… she had changed his life in the short time he had known her. She was killed right before his eyes, and so were Candice's parents. He was cursed. Everyone he cared about had, so far, died right in front of him, with Brad being able to do nothing but watch. That's why even though he appeared close to Luna and Edward, he distanced himself emotionally.

He then retracted his claws, closing his eyes tightly and punched the ground as he let loose his sorrows. After a minute of his self-loathing, he wiped his eyes and stood up. It was time to look for Luna.

"I'm sorry I failed you…" Bradley whispered, reciting a prayer in Russian then turned to head back to his helicopter.

He boarded the helicopter and took flight, burying his past from the Cold War deep in his mind. His past was in the 1960's… time to look toward his future in 2038...

Upon the tombstone was inscribed:

_Lucy Flynn_

_1958-1965_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Though she may be gone from us physically, she will always remain in our hearts today. May she rest in peace, after the hardships, she deserves eternal happiness._

* * *

Edward looked around, his body tense, as Prometheus led the pair down the hall. Candice put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"You alright?" She asked.

Edward shook his head, keeping his vision sharp for any signs of the Hooked Man. Prometheus looked over his shoulder to the both of them as he led them down a long hallway that ended in stairs going up to a private office.

"_**He's nowhere near here. Rest easy."**_ he assured Edward, and the Fox relaxed a little.

"Who are you talking about?" Candice asked.

"The Hooked Man." Edward replied, tightening his hold around his pistol. "He's the one that killed Frost."

"I see…" Candice said, not sure what to say. But she understood that Edward was adamant at getting the information for Frost's sake.

* * *

Director Adams sighed as he leaned back in his chair, running over the list of events that had transpired today. Edward and Candice were off at the Mansion, Brad was more than likely on his way back, and Luna had gone missing. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he tried to halt the rush of thoughts parading through his brain. Then he swore lowly as the TV in his office blared the tune for the RNN, Raptor News Network. He picked up his remote to turn it down, until _BREAKING NEWS_ appeared in red bold letters along the screen, piquing Adams' interest.

"_Good evening, Limbo City, Bob Barbas here to bring you the latest on the terrorist group called 'The Order'." _The middle aged tiger spoke in one of those 'Listen to what I say' tones. He always caused Adams to roll his eyes. _"They have released the latest video, inciting derogatory and falsifications about the City around us. Here is the video distributed by The Order." _

It went from the News Room to a brightly lit area to where you couldn't see any of the surroundings. Almost like one of those days where you woke up in the middle of surgery and the surgeons had those very bright lights, except for this it was almost like the light was everywhere.

In the center of the TV stood a man with a black trench coat buttoned up and a sapphire blue mask to hide his face. There was a black-like reflective lens to where the person could see out but one could not see in, over the eyes, and a large grinning face with spiked teeth. And when the person spoke, he was using a voice distorter.

"_Citizens… This is a message from The Order. You are all asleep, you have all been misled to believe everything you see is what it is, while in reality, it is not. The cameras of Limbo City watch us, the media of Raptor News brainwashes us, your drinks supplied by the Virility company poisons us and your banking system enslaves us." _Then the man removed his mask slightly, but only the top half of his face was revealed. Adams' eyes widened as the man delivered a glare that he had known all too well from three people he had met his life. It was a mix of the first two, and he saw it plainly in the third. _"Citizens, the time has come for you to awaken."_

The scene flicked from the video, cutting off any further words back to the News Room. _"My personal view on the terrorists, is that they are disgusting, degrading, and generally nauseating. Rest assured Citizens of Limbo City, authorities are doing the best they can to trap these terrorists. It is only a matter of time before they are apprehended."_

"_This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network, just doin' God's work."_ The Anchorman flashed a smile that would have unnerved Adams had it not been for the shock of the video from The Order.

He picked up the phone on his desk, nearly dropping it in his haste. "Q! Get me today's broadcast of RNN, now!"

He hung up, rewinding the TV back to stare at the leader of The Order, frowning. "So… there was another? How come…" Adams sighed. "Po and Krystal, what the hell kind of game are you playing?"

"Wait…" Adams said, frowning as he threw open his drawer and retrieved an old photo of the day Po, Krystal and Edward went to the beach. He flipped it over, scrawled in Po's messy cursive writing was _'Me, Krystal, Edward and Gideon'_ and Adams' frown deepened as he flipped the photo back over. He gazed at the front and slowly, a fourth form started to materialize onto the photo, directly between Po and Krystal and below Edward.

"…How could I forget?" Adams' eyes widened as the memories suddenly washed back to him, as if they were locked in the deepest part of his brain. "Po… Krystal… what is the meaning of this…?"

* * *

Edward stared for a long minute at the computer as the files downloaded to his USB flash drive, glaring at the infuriating slow wait time to upload everything. Prometheus had lost his patience five minutes ago and was now pacing back and forth in the room. Whereas Candice leaned against the computer desk, her gaze flicking to the screen, then to the wall, lost in apparent thought.

"**How much time left?"** Prometheus asked, and Edward sighed.

"For the millionth time, it's going to take eight more minutes. It won't be long, alright?" Edward assured his Helper as best he could. Prometheus just groaned and went right back to pacing.

"So… me and Brad were talking…" Candice started, then trailed off.

Edward looked at her in surprise. "You considering Bradley?"

"What!" Candice looked at Edward and her face engulfed in a blush. "Fuck no!"

The Blue Vulpine chucked. "Apologies, it just seemed that way."

"Yeah well…" Candice tried to rid herself of the blush that persisted, then sighed. "Well, we talked and we wanted to have all four of us, him, myself, you, and Luna to sit down and talk everything out."

Edward was silent for a full minute as he stared at the computer, contemplating. "That sounds good, but we need to find Luna when we get back."

"What makes you think Bradley hasn't found her already?" Candice said, trying to raise the Vulpine's hopes, but she frowned when Edward shook his head.

"…I don't think he did, I have a very bad feeling Luna is in trouble. I…I can feel it." Edward stood straight up, staring at the screen.

Prometheus stuck his head through the door, looking outward, then came back in. **"Uh… Edward, how much longer now?"**

"Five minutes and counting." Edward replied. "What's up?"

"…**Because I seriously doubt we have five minutes."** Prometheus replied, his face showed something new that Edward was unaccustomed to, fear.

No sooner had he said that, then the door burst open, ice rushing over the walls and ceiling, and it was pure luck that Edward snagged his USB drive. Right as he pocketed the device, the computer froze over and shattered into ice chunks. Edward and Candice stared at what remained of the computer and then directed their attention to the doorway, which was where Prometheus' attention was entire time.

They heard a low moan, followed by the slightly rhythmic rattle of chains. Edward and Candice's breath came out in small puffs as the air grew colder as the moans grew louder.

"**We are so screwed…"** Prometheus said quietly.

"Who or what is it?" Edward asked, but the young Wolf was silent as the trio heard the moans grew louder. And as the Vulpine strained to hear, he realized it wasn't just the moan of one person, it was the moan of a _collection_ of people, moaning in pain, sorrow. He could vaguely make out some of them, unearthly pleas to return to the world of the living. And only then did Edward understand…

Death was coming…

"Oh shit, boss-man's here…" Candice groaned as the robed figure of Death appeared in the doorway. The inside of his hood, as well was whatever was supposed to be visible in the hood, was unable to be seen nor were there any distinguishing features. He was just… darkness in a robe. The hem of his robe was given the appearance of being shredded, and what made Edward uneasy was that the shreds of the robe were actually tendrils flicking about on random whim.

"Sir." Candice gave a small bow, followed by Prometheus.

"Um…" Edward began, but then bowed at Candice's look.

"…_Rise…"_ a voice commanded them. It was not at all how Edward thought it would be. It was soft-spoken, as if Death reserved his voice and rarely spoke.

The trio raised their heads, looking at the empty space in the hood.

"…_Sister Fate has been in my favor… To give me the Hybrid of a natural mortal and a natural immortal…"_ Death allowed a soft chuckle, causing the Trio to frown.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, then quickly added in haste: "Sir?"

Death shook his head. _"…Remember not, Edward?"_

Edward continued to frown. "No, Sir. What do you mean?"

"…_There will be a time when you will need to know. But not now, Edward…"_ Death replied, to which Candice furrow her brow in thought.

"You came here for a reason, and I doubt it was to speak riddles, Sir. Is there something you require of us?" The Feline asked.

"…_With deepest sorrows… Lydia has passed on…"_ Death answered, and both Candice and Prometheus' mouth opened in shock.

"**Lydia is… gone? But… she **_**just**_** became a Healer right after Garret. And before Garret there was…" **Prometheus stopped, looking at Edward, then back at Death. **"Sir, who will be the new Healer?"**

Death's hood tilted to the ground, he was apparently in thought. A soft clearing of his throat and then his head tilted back up.

"…_A vision I have had a day before Lydia passed on. It has revealed the identity of the next Healer…"_ Death answered.

"So fast?" Candice asked. "So do you mean that Lydia was not supposed to be a Healer? Just a fill-in?"

Death shook his head. _"No… Lydia had a great purpose, she has done her purpose as Healer. However… it was her decision to leave."_

"So… who is the new Healer, Sir?" Edward asked.

**A/N: Hopefully I didn't screw up on Death's part. Despite being the main guy in the Court of Ragnarok, he will have very few appearances. He'll be an important character, yes, but he will have minor appearances, if any more at all.**

**So yeah, next chap will be back at Limbo City (in case you don't know, the replacement of the Valley of Peace.) **

**Also, in case you haven't seen, I have posted a 'Soundtrack' on my Profile. Be sure to check them out. Till next time.**


End file.
